Demon Cursed
by auragurl
Summary: No one loved her or even cared for her, she was cursed at birth and at Eight got the highest bounty possible, Can she live with her curse and help someone whos almost just as bad or will she have to kill him as well?
1. The cursed girl

Auragurl: hello faithful readers, I decided that I would expand my stories so even if this is a Kidd fanfic and I already wrote one this one was inspired by a series of you tube videos and a system of a down song. Hopefully this girls seems entirely different from Chaos, cause if she isn't please let me know immediately. I don't like Character repeats it drives me crazy, this first chapter explains a bit of the characters past, don't worry the good stuff happens quickly. Ciao and kisses

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does and he always will

K

_Several guns lowered down aiming at the small eight year old with black hair, Rain drizzled around the ruins of an old house the cold droplets splashing the blood soaked ground. _

_ "Ye has been cursed child….I can see it" a voice croaked behind her, A set of deep purple eyes looked over the gray sleeved shoulder at the old male, crimson liquid oozing from a jagged cut stretching from his jaw line, crossing down his chest and ending at his hip. "I...hope that this curse kills a demon like Ye" he cackled. _

_Blood sprayed the air as a new cut opened along his chest and buried into his heart, his scream was abruptly cut off and the purple irises stared at the mangled body with a dead look._

_ Two days later a bounty poster went out once the marines realized their oldest and well decorated admiral was never coming home. _

_The bounty was set for the capture of one girl_

'_DEMON CURSED KALA; WANTED DEAD FOR THE PRICE OF ONE MILLIOM BELI'_

_K_

_The village hated her, and she hated them. Now one cared for a child cursed by the gods themselves, she was forced to live her own way. The curse casting her from any place she could find work and living on an island in the grand line? You only got one chance be a pirate or a thief. Like hell she was going to become a pirate._

_And what the heck stealing from a few rich passing people, no problem hell she was cursed why not do what you need to survive._

_Raven black hair smooth as silk and amethyst eyes empty as death himself, Demon cursed Kala grew up, In the Back streets of Mocha Island. The place so sweet how could it have sprouted a bitter child?_

_K_

Auragurl: hope you enjoy, I kinda like how it might turn out…a demon cursed mystery girl was actual an Idea a good friend on a chat room gave me.


	2. Kala

Auragurl: let's see if I can make this chapter good, here goes!

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece Eiichiro Oda does and he always will

OKO

A group of men roared jumping down on the black haired figure. The steel cage shuddered from the unbalanced weight and the gambling onlookers, cheered. "Kill her!", "Kill that cursed bitch!"

The men laughed only to stop as the air grew cold. Then blood sprayed the air and bodies flew in every direction. A woman of nineteen stood, pushing her bangs back into her left eyes, the purple irises stared dead at the bleeding men. She wore a snug waist black shirt with a purple hood and elbow long purple sleeves. A pair of black denim shorts reaching mid thigh, a purple 'x' was on the back left pocket. A pair of black wedge heels a purple head band and black studs finished it off.

She frowned dusting her shoulder off absent mindedly as the under ground gambling room burst into outraged roars. She frowned as a man struggled to his feet and a knife was pulled from his belt. A hiss escaped her black colored lips and she jumped away several times to avoid the blade. The man continued slashing at her. Finally he swung down and the blade caught her exposed side. Crimson tacky liquid sprayed the metal cages floor.

She growled in anger and swung her foot up, her black wedge high heel caught his chin and it snapped back with a sickening snap. She spun lowering her foot and sighed walking to the cage door. The crowd was still shouting, "STUPID CURSED BITCH!" "JUST DIE ALREADY!" The bars opened with a swift kick and she dropped out of the cage thumbs in her front pockets. Landing in a low crouch she rose and walked for the main door. A man sitting behind a large metal desk slid the stack of beli nearly off the counter for her to snatch up and vanish.

The crimson gold beams of sunlight shinning across Mocha Island made her pause tucking the beli into her shirt and turn to the right walking off.

OKO

A small girl in bright crimson pigtails and dark green dress giggled chasing her ball through the near empty streets of the city, her black flats smacking the cobbled streets. She tripped suddenly at a rut and fell face first with a squeal. The grapefruit sized blue and yellow striped ball bouncing away.

She hurriedly stood and sobbing chased after it screaming for it to come back. The odd colored ball rolled down the street taunting her and was about to go into a gutter, if a black wedge heel with purple stitching didn't set itself on top of it. The girl stopped in surprise dirt and tears smudged on her face. The raven haired woman removed her foot and bent down scooping up the ball and lowered herself to the twelve year olds level holding it out. "This yours kiddo?" she asked softly, the girl nodded taking it and smiled "Thank you nee-sama Kala" she said.

The purple eyes woman's heart skipped a beat and she reached out with her purple sleeve and rubbed the dirt from the girls face. "Just be careful 'Kay kid?" she asked and stood. The girl nodded and a sudden shout rang out, a red haired woman ran up yanking her daughter away from the cursed female and glared at her.

"But mama…she"

"Stay away from my Annie you filthy scum!"

Kala flinched visibly and the small girl was pushed away, only four feet away Annie looked back seeing Kala's shadow faced she could feel her little heart ache and tearing away from her mother ran over and hugged the taller woman around the knees quickly. "THANK YOU" she shouted loud enough to get attention released Kala running off to her shocked mother, Leaving an equally shocked Kala behind.

OKO

A gothic pirate ship sat anchored to the docks, and its crew stood in front of a large wooden sign, with bold black words it said

_**Welcome to Mocha Island the sweetest place on the grand line!**_

_**Population: two million **_

_**Have your sweets and eat them too!**_

A boot rose up and kicked it to the ground, the boots owner? Eustass 'Captain' Kidd; and he did not look to happy about the island, but then again did he ever look happy? Or not a dangerous

The Kidd pirates chuckled walking down the large road, Several islanders hurried out of there way, A few men in black uniforms stood by the main cities arched gate, They glanced up then lowered their heads again as if in respect. They didn't care about some measly pirates they were waiting for the true meaning of their presence.

XX

The only bar worth stepping in was the 'white spirit' and the owner, he was crazy enough to let the 'cursed woman' Kala work there. He was blue eyed man with short cropped brown hair. And a strong built from once being a pirate; his name was Rowan, and he only allowed criminals in his bar.

Rowan looked up as Kala walked in; he grinned at her and was acknowledged with a slight nod. "Got a rush coming in tonight kitten, Pirate ship arrived" he stated. "You feel up to doing two jobs?" Kala nodded curtly and disappeared into the back for a moment. A locker's squeaky hinges sounded and something landed with a slight thump before it closed. Kala walked back into the main room as the two busty blond waitresses walked in, "Hi Rowan, Hiya Kala" they sang before entering the back room, The bar owner chuckled picking up a bottle and poured a shot of dark green alcohol into a shot glass. It was held up catching the fading sunbeams and smiled at Kala; who sat on a barstool.

She took it with slender fingers and held it with a strange look. Rowan paused pouring himself a shot. "What is it kitten?" he asked setting the bottle down after four more glasses were filled, The blondes and two men walked in from the back a brunette and man with red and orange dyed hair, they also picked up a glass.

The taller blond with sapphire eyes was Hana the shorter with green was Mia, both wore mid thigh long pleated black skirts and black and dark gray midriff tee's with the kanji for spirit in white.

The brunette man had black eyes and wore a muscled black tee with spirit kanji on the front, and baggy jeans with silver chain, this was Laurence. The other had soft gray eyes and wore a white beater and baggy black knee long shorts the kanji symbol was in black for him, he was Max.

Kala chuckled, her dark laugh raising the glass higher. "To beating the hell outta people" she suggested. "AYE" the shouted and the glasses were thrown back. The green liquor burned their throats and their hands came down.

OKO

Shot glasses slammed into the bar counter and Laurence turned, away from Max and picked up a grog glass. "Hup!" he called tossing it over her shoulder, the cool glass landed in Max's open hand and he instantly filled it, setting the full mug on a tray. "KALA YOU'RE UP!" Rowan shouted from his poker table. The 'cursed' woman stood and slid of the raised platform stage for the large pirate and criminal filled bar, Weaving her way through to snatch up the large round tray. "Thanks kiddo!" Max shouted focusing on filling glasses.

The round disk was raised above her head as she slipped through the ground, Mia and Hana were ducking through arms with smaller trays on the lower section of floor to get the orders in. Kala always got larger order since she was strong enough to carry the tray and she owed Rowan it.

The man had came to Mocha island when she was ten and immediately fell in love with the cursed child always wanting a daughter he opened his bar with his four friend Hana, Mia Max and Laurence, And Kala was accepted into the awkward version of a family. It didn't stop Kala from going to the underground fighting cages. It was there she got her real money.

Of course Rowan didn't say anything; he cared for her too much and knew of her…unusual ability, if he was really anything of that girl's father, he thought she grew up fine. "Royal flush boys" he sang placing his cards down, profanities filled the air making him laugh

OKO

Kidd and his crew fell silent as a woman who didn't take their order walked to their corner, she spun the tray setting it down and straightened herself after a quick bow and turned on her heel. The hem of her hoodie rose up a few inches and they could see a tramp stamp tattoo on her lower back, the only part visible was a tribal vine like design, she walked down the raised section as a shout sounded from the bar. "KALA, Table seven!"

"She's an odd one captain" Killer commented as Kidd took a mug of grog. The red-head shrugged and his eyes turned to the door as four cloaked men entered sitting in a booth not to far away. Kidd's eyes narrowed as he realized they were watching the Kala girl. Something big was gonna happen while he was here, a dangerous grin crossed his face as he took a drink _good some entertainment_

OKO

Auragurl: kyaaa little girl's smile makes Kala happy! You have to remember she only grew up an outcast and with criminals so a little girl's innocent smile is rare when the islanders hate her X3


	3. bad idea

KK

Annie frowned in the reflection of her mirror, "I don't like it" she stated suddenly her maid looked at her, "excuse me miss?" she questioned. Annie clutched a clump of bland red hair, "it looks boring…can we cut it?" she asked, the maid blinked a few times. "Why would you want to do that?" Annie split into a wide grin.

KK

Max watched as the black lipped Kala slept in the darkened corner, arms crossed under her frayed hoodies chest and head down, the bar was noisy but the rush had thankfully died down. He chuckled as Rowan's table erupted in fury again and refilled a grog glass. "God their loud" Kala's voice sounded at the counter and startled a few pirates with her presence, She rubbed he black lipstick off with a napkin and propped her chin in her hand, Max chuckled again as the pirate shied away from the counter from the cursed woman. "Feeding time?" Laurence asked drying a cup with a rag.

Kala shot his a disgusted glare as Max did as well; the brunette gave a nervous chuckle and shuffled off. "Normal, demon girl" Max asked popping his neck Kala gave a dry nod and the older man walked off to the kitchen. She sighed ruffling her hair and stared at the wall. _I don't want this damned child! The priest said she was a spawn of the devil kill her_

KK

Rowan laughed happily as the other men shuffled the deck, he paused suddenly as the bar door shuddered, "oh damn…" he whispered his nose twitched.

"Here you go demon" Max said setting the plate of rice and other foods in front of Kala, she glanced down and sniffed first before taking the spoon on the plate and began eating, Max frowned looking up and glared at the front door, Kala slowed from shoveling food in and glanced over her shoulder swallowing and scoffed. "Marines" Max growled as the door shattered.

KK

Kidd growled as the large squad of marines burst through the door, two marine Captains sprinted in shouting orders and the bar went into mass chaos. Pirates went nuts and violence erupted. The Kidd pirates however just sat and watched in amusement. It was just two captains and thirty men nothing that damn great. Hell even the bar workers just sat around, the waitresses and the owner at the poker table continued the game and the bartenders and female at the bar stayed at their spots. The pirates in the room lunged for any close marines and some were dumb enough to attack the captains.

KK

Kala closed her eyes as a bar table shattered behind her, pulling the spoon from her mouth she swallowed and licked her lips, her brow furrowed, _heavy footsteps and..._ A metallic ring echoed in her ears and she opened her eyes, "KALA MOVE!" Laurence shouted she sighed leaning to the left and a large Katana sliced into the bar counter, Kala snorted picking up another spoonful of rice and placing it in her mouth as the katana pried itself from the wood, A battle cry sounded and the blade swung down.

Max flinched slightly as blood sprayed his front and the battle cry fell to a strangled cry, reaching up he wiped the red liquid off his face and looked at his fingers then up at Kala who kept her head down at her plate spoon hovering over it and chewing, the katana wielding marine choked clutching the fork lodged in his throat and collapsed

The demon cursed female pushed some food together and scooped it up shoving the bite into her mouth as the tavern went silent and all eyes were directed to her. The air had become tense and bone chilling, everyone was staring and Kala just kept eating. The free hand reached over the counters side and wrapped the slender fingers around a bottles neck, raising it up and placing it to her mouth she tipped her head upwards letting the alcohol slide down her throat.

Laurence shuddered as the bottle settled on the counter with a soft thud and Kala returned to pushing her rice and meat together, "Demon cursed Kala" one of the captains spat finally, Kala ignored him taking another bite her eyes shadowed by her bangs "one of the greatest scum of the earth" Max noted that the hand clutching the eating utensil in use tightened ant the knuckles turned white as the metal object poised over the meal.

Fuck being afraid of marines, that stupid S.O.B was asking for the death wish, "looks like we don't have to go find you, seems all we need to do is drag your unwanted ass outta here" The temperature went down about twelve degrees and Kala shoved a new mouth full in. "Oi, careful you don't want to make her angry" Rowan warned shuffling his deck, the marine captains roared with laughter. "That little shit can't do anything!"

Max stepped away from the counter suddenly, dragging Laurence with him as the laughter crew louder, "little bitch got lucky with that marine". A shiver shot up several spines as the spoon landed on the empty plate and Kala stood taking a drink from the bottle of liquor. A free hand sliding into her denim shorts pockets. She turned lowering the bottle and looked dead eyed at the captains.

KK

Kidd raised a non-existent eyebrow as the girl held up a small match, and using her thumb flicked it to life. She held it up with a glimmer in her eyes and the marines stopped laughing, and she chuckled darkly before inhale and blew.

KK

"FUCKING SHIT MAN!" Laurence shouted as a wave of fire appeared and hit the front line of marines, the pirates having been smart enough to duck. The match was tossed back and Kala flicked her head her black hair shifting over her shoulder and slid her thumbs into her shorts pockets, "Well Captains, you want me dead….you have to work for it" Kala drawled lazily her eyes half lidded, she pulled a small gray cylinder from her pocket and opened it.

Rowan chuckled while his young worker smoothed black lipstick over her mouth and capping the case placed it back her pocket, "yeah marines… cause you hesitate, you die" he chimed holding up a card, "ace of hearts…" he set it down with a smug smile.

KK

Auragurl: cliff hanger sorry


	4. not my week

KK

"Yeah marines… cause you hesitate, you die" he chimed holding up a card, "ace of hearts…" he set it down with a smug smile. The marines shuddered as Rowan turned with a sneer, and continued with the cards.

Kala stared dead eyed at the marines, until one had the guts to run forward swinging his rifle like a bat; she ducked backing up several times when she bumped into the bar. The marine roared raising the weapon and her fist collided roughly into his jaw sending him flying, She stood popping her knuckles with a bored look, "next"

KK

Kidd watched in slight amusement as the female swung her left up slamming the wedge high heel into a marine's jaw snapping it, the man flew back and fell like a rag doll amongst his comrades. She lowered her foot and sighed looking at them lazily, "come on…I'm getting irritated with Marine's if you want me dead" she held up her hands, "come get me"

The marines looked from each other before letting out a battle cry and surged forward. Kidd looked at Kala; her head was lowered and shadowed but a horrid grin was still visible. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly; there was something unique about this one.

KK

Max chuckled as the first marine got close and Kala raised her head, the grin gone and eyes half lidded she pushed on her left foot swinging around to the side and planted both feet on the ground the Marine's gun butt missing her entirely, one hand shot out grabbing the barrel and twisted it from his hands flipping it around to smack the marine in the nose.

Max grinned as the marine cried out in pain as blood gushed from his new injury Kala twirled the rifle in her left hand and ducked as a katana sliced for her throat. The marine holding the blade screamed before she latched her fingers on his throat and blood sprayed the air as her hand ripped back. A gurgled scream erupted before everything fell silent. Kala unclenched her fist and the flesh and bone of the marine's windpipe fell from her grasp, a small amused look crossed her face and she held her hand up wiggling the fingers.

"…re…retreat for now men" the Captain squealed before bolting throw the bar door, the others followed tripping over each other. Kala gave a snort "was hoping for a challenge" she mulled flicking her hand and turned walking to the backroom, "Rowan…I'm going out"

KK

Killer swallowed staring as the woman retreated from the room, not even flinching she had just plunged her hand into the marine's throat. He tightened his fist along with that; he wanted to know why they called her cursed.

KK

Kala frowned walking down the backstreets she hated them, marines, along with bounty hunters and any type of justice enforcer. She huffed lowering her head to glare at the road, a few of the backstreet wanderers strayed from her path, seeing a girl covered with blood, they weren't going to push it

She froze suddenly and glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eyes, a low sound rumbled in her throat before she turned to the front and continued only to turn to the front streets which became much more vacant in her presence.

After a few more feet she stopped again and exhaled heavily, "you suck at hiding kid" she turned her head to a stack of crate and the little red-head Annie shuffled out from behind them in a mid thigh long black long sleeved shirt and black leggings with a silver studded belt, the once long crimson lock were now cut to stop t the base of her neck and the bangs slanted to her right eye. Kala turned to the younger girl fully and frowned, "look kid, don't follow me it will only get you killed" she snorted. Annie's brow furrowed, "but Miss Kala I" a crimson stained hand was raised and Annie stared at it. "See this? I ripped a marine's throat from his neck, and I loved it. Don't think that just because you're a kid that if you piss me off I wouldn't stoop so low as to kill a child, I've done it…trust me

KK

Several pairs of eyes watched as the cursed woman walked away from the young girl; who had a look of shock on her face from the blood slowly drying on her idol's arm. "I believe we might have found a weakness"

"Idiot, she'd probably kill the girl to get away from us" a low chuckle followed the sentence, "only one way to find out.

KK

Annie sighed staring sadly at the ground, she just wanted to be like Kala, but maybe momma was right, maybe Miss Kala was just a heartless murderer. "No…she's not, she's just misunderstood" she whispered closing her eyes as hot tears stung at her eyes. She wanted to be like Kala because she was strong and nobody made fun of her because they had a fearful respect to the female, But.

"Lookie, Lookie boys, a little birdie fallen from the nest" she squeaked turning to stare at four black cloaked figures, backing up Annie swallowed as they chuckled, "seems like she wants to be like little cursed Kala" a metal ring filled the air and a silver blade flashed in the moonlight, Annie screamed and turned running.

"Find the girl…and Kala, kill them both"

KK

"Is that girl really cursed" Rowan lifted his head to see the masked pirate and frowned hadn't that crew left over an hour ago? "Who?" he growled, "The girl…Kala"

Rowan sighed leaning on his mop frowning at him, "look boy" a twitch and slight growl only made Rowan chuckle, "Kala's business is her own I aint telling anyone jack shit with out her say". The masked pirate just stood there, Rowan rolled his eyes, "yes you twit she is"

KK

The cage door fell off its hinges and Kala sighed, dropping down from the metal death trap that was dripping with blood along with her, naturally it wasn't her and so she didn't care. As is routine she walked to the main entrance collected her payment and went up the stairs outside, this time instead of looking at stars or the natural earthly beauty around her she was tackled down roughly by the little red-head brat Annie.

"What the hell, I said leave me alone!" she snarled shoving the kid off to stand Annie stepped back in horror before footsteps sounded behind her and she dived behind Kala. The black haired female looked up to glare at the five men, glittering blades in hand and she hissed through her teeth, it just wasn't her night.

"Whaddya know two birds with one stone, eh boys?" one chuckled, Kala gritted her teeth, _leave the brat_ the survival instinct whispered. _No! She's just a child your better than that!_ Of course that voice won. Kala scoffed raising her hand, and they visibly flinched, "psyche" she sneered using her other hand to grab Annie's shirt back and threw her into the air, the small child falling on her back and she turned sprinting off.

"Wha-…..IDIOTS GET HER!" Kala frowned as Annie locked her fingers at the base of her collar bone and the cursed woman leapt up grabbing onto the side of a building and pulling herself up and over onto the roof.

KK

Max frowned as the bar door open the next hot morning and the pirates walked in. Beside him Rowan made a slight growl the glass he was holding grew spider web cracks along it. The pirate crew settled themselves in the same table as last night and Max exhaled through his teeth standing, just as he did the bar door burst open and Mia, Hana and Laurence pushed through the door. "Rowan," Mina was the first to the bar.

"The marines called in an admiral to come help them catch Kala!" the older man dropped the glass he was holding and Max froze in midstep. The younger male's face became shadowed and he lowered his foot lightly onto the wood floor. Cold air circulated the room.

Kidd raised a non-existent eyebrow, at the people. Killer shifted in his seat leaning forward slightly. The red-head grinned seeing Rowan glare at Killer. Things really were getting interesting.

KK

Kala gasped leaning back wards avoiding the razor edged blade as it swept in a wide arc over her chest. Annie squealed in her ear as she lost her footing grip on Kala's waist and her legs dangled over the edge of the building. The cursed woman growled gritting her teeth and one hand shot back hooking around to grab Annie's back and the raven haired female pushed off the building.

"FUCK!" the black cloaked male leaned over the edge and blinked, "what the- GACK" a sudden pressure on his throat made him freeze, the hand squeezed his throat playfully and he was forced to turn around looking directly into the dark amethyst eyes of 'demon cursed' Kala. A slight smile played her black lips and he shuddered, Annie giggled her chin resting on Kala's shoulders as she watched with a slight fascination. "Now…who exactly hired you?"

KK

Mia swallowed a lungful of air supporting Laurence, "when we didn't tell them where Kala was they attacked us! Rowan they're willing to kill anybody to find that cursed freak!" She sobbed. Rowan frowned standing fully as to say something when the bar's door shattered sending shrapnel everywhere.

The two waitresses and bartenders shouted diving out of the way as a single cloaked figure slid into the room and after knocking over several tables his head collided into the bar counter with a sickening crunch. All sets of eyes clicked to the door as said cursed freak walked in on her back was a small red-head. The red head girl waved happily "HI I'm Annie!"

At first the room was quiet until Hana freaked, "YOU KIDNAPPED THE NOBLES DAUGHTER! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE WOMAN!" she screeched eyes wide, Kala gave her a dead look and she swallowed stepping behind a table. "FOUND YOU WOMAN!" the voice outside made Annie turn her head and scream, several gunshots went off and Kala's eyes visibly widened. The raven haired female dived over a tabled grabbing the edge and flipping in up. The bar workers having taken refuge behind the counter. The pirates in their corner were unharmed due to their captain's devil fruit power

KK

Kala gritted her teeth one hand set on Annie's head securely holding it into her shoulder, her own back against the table shield. She exhaled slightly as the gun fire stopped and slowly released Annie. The small red-head looked up, "Miss Kala?" she whispered. Kala's head lowered shadowing her face and she stood pulling the girl to her feet, "Rowan" all attention was turned t her as the man stood as well, "CATCH" Annie screamed before being thrown into Rowan's chest and one of the men hooded in black burst through the remainder of the Swiss cheese like wall.

A large broad sword was raised in the air before coming down. Kala's hand shot up and she caught the blade holding it firmly with her hand the edge inches from her shoulder. The bounty hunter stiffened as she raised her head and a slight spark flashed in her eyes. He gasped as blood sprayed the air, a large gash sliding open on his back. "A demon fighting a bounty hunter, you don't seem prepared enough" the voice came out like the cold air around them, chilly and soft. The blade glittered as Kala twisted his arm back and the tip of the sword was inches from his eye.

"I'm truly sorry" she whispered, He whimpered and broke into a sweat, "for your ignorance has allowed you another day to live" the black and purple wedge heel collided into his chest and he flew back out through the battered door way. Kala lowered her foot flicking her hair from her eyes a small smirk playing her lips, "please…to kill someone as low as you? That would tarnish my hard earned record…now" the twitch grew and became a grin, "if you all attacked me…that might strengthen my record, and you might have a chance of winning"

The men outside exchanged a glance before bursting into a roar and charged for the female. Kala flicked her head again "heh, so reckless" she mused vanishing momentarily and reappeared inches in front of the first male, He paused in surprise and she swung her leg up colliding it into his stomach, doubling over the man groaned. Kala twisted her body and hooked her leg around the back of his neck, the back of her ankle catching his jaw and yanked her leg forward.

A sharp snap filled the air and the body fell with a thud, Kala narrowed her eyes as Annie shouted something, right this wasn't worth it. A slight cold pulse vibrated the room and her eyes became dangerously dark, a grim look on her normally blank face. She glowered at the remaining bounty hunters that had entered the room.

Warm crimson liquid splashed the floor and splattered the walls, all of it seeming to avoid Kala and after the thuds the room fell silent.

KK

Kidd felt his eyes widen, she hadn't even moved a muscle or even twitched for that matter, it had to be a devil fruit what else could explain it?

Killer frowned behind his mask, was this Kala's curse? Leaning forward he became suddenly interested in this strange female who was now turning to look at the three employees that had entered before hand. "They were hired…" any anime would've shown the extremely unneeded amount of question marks for everyone's apparent confusion. "Bounty hunter aren't this damned stupid to just find a high bounty and try to go after them, somebody hired them…right Laurence" The purple eyes flicked to the male looking pale and still using support from the females.

Laurence frowned and stood fully his face regaining some color and glared at Kala, "Tch, gotta seem so confident don't 'cha brat" he growled brow furrowing. There was a slight clatter and he vanished.

KK

Kala blinked in slight surprise as Laurence reappeared in front of her and she grunted as a blade was plunged through her abdomen. "KALA,"

Her spine racked with pain as she crashed into the floor and choked on the blood filling her mouth. Laurence chuckled kneeling over her and wound his fingers into her hair yanking her up. "Demon cursed bitches, always high on themselves die easily, ladies?" there was a ring of a blade being unsheathed and Annie squeaked. Mia smiled slight tapping the small child's collar bone with the tip of the knife as she and Hana backed out of the bar counter.

"Hana-darling, the child aint just gonna do…" Laurence mulled, Hana nodded and flicked her hand in the direction of the Kidd pirates, a sudden wave of tiredness swept over them and they slumped over, some falling from their seats hitting the floor out like lights. She turned and in the same motion Max and Rowan seemed to become weak in the knees and collapsed back behind the bar. "Take the red-head, he's a higher bounty" Mia chirped to her friend.

Kala blinked the blurry vision from her eyes and slowly raised her hands wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the offending weapon in her mid section. With a quick knee to the thigh Laurence yelped stumbling back and released her hair to blink in confusing, a wet squelching noise filled the air and Kala flicked the blood around her own blood adding to that on the wall and taking the handle in both hands raised it high bringing it down. The razor edge cut through Laurence's clothes swiftly and buried deep into his chest.

A sharp string of cuss words flowed behind her and Kala whirled around to glare at the empty spots; Mia and Hana were gone along with Annie and the red-head pirate captain. "Seriously not my week…"

KK

Long overdue update I am sorry sweet hearts but, summer school in a pain in my, A double S…


	5. Time for a change

KK

A soft press on his neck woke killer up, and behind his mask he glowered at the table not needing to move his head, to know his Captain was gone. "Kala…re-think this, your killed Laurence and its Mia and Hana that kidnapped them" he recognized the bar owner Rowans voice immediately. There was a soft pressure on his neck again, "Rowan…they tried to kill me, they are the threat now, with a pirate captain for a hostage and a small child…I have to do something" Kala's voice was right beside him. "And I'm sure He's willing to help"

Killer lifted his head standing and looked at Kala, Her once torn and blood stained hoodie was gone with an exact same but the sleeves were only t-shirt sleeves now, leaving the torso pure black and the hood and sleeves purple again, She gave Killer a blank look, "Yeah I'm willing to help" he replied gruffly to the question in her eyes. Her head bowed in a slight nod and across the room Max stood. "Get your asses moving now, there's a marine fleet at the damned port, I'll hold them back until you can come and assist"

KK

Kala jumped down from a buildings rooftop onto the dusty road, beside Killer and matched his running pace, by this time the girls would be at port, the marines were to the west and the girls were heading for the south, most likely to lose Annie in the ocean first.

"Are you really cursed?" she sighed, _Christ not this shit again_ out of her peripheral she could his mask was still facing forward, Kala frowned and sped up putting a few steps distance between her and Killer, she didn't have time to explain the whole messed up process to him, not when Mia and Hana had two hostages.

"KALA," her head snapped up and she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, Dirt and rocks sprayed the air and she felt her blood tingle when she stopped. Killer came to a much better halt his scythes out.

Kala let her eyes travel over the mass amount of marines, behind the crowded front line to see Mia and Hana beside the marine Captains, With Kidd and Annie unconscious on the docks behind them. She stood erect and glowered at them hands clenched. Beside her a metallic ring sounded and the scythes glittered in the air. "Gonna fight all of us for two people? I thought you were a cold hearted killer, right Kala?" Mia grinned as the marines raised guns and katanas. Kala turned her head to Killer, Her mouth opened slightly but the masked pirate vanished and she clamped her mouth shut as he started his onslaught on the marines.

_The say I'm a monster…_ she thought as bodies fell left and right, her attention was turned to the two females and the marine captains, Mia and Hana both froze under her icy glare.

KK

Mia swallowed stepping closer to Hana, her resolve weakening, "That's it!" she shouted turning and sprinted out on the docks, hefting a kick she knocked Kidd into the ocean. "What the hell are you doing Mia?" Hana shouted rounding on her traitor in crime. "She killed Laurence so I'm killing these two!" Mia shouted lifting Annie into the air.

Hana opened her mouth again and she stiffened blood spraying the air. She stepped back eyes wide and gasped as a hand gripped her throat, a low murmur of words whispered in her ears it sounded like a prayer but it vanished in seconds as she felt her body split open.

Kala flexed her fingers staring at the two bodies, her eyes cold. She blinked hearing Killer shout something, Looking over she saw he was trying to make his way to the water. Annie suddenly lifted her head coughing, "Miss Kala!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet, Kala looked out at the water, "Annie…Help Killer, I have to get the captain" she whispered walking out onto the docks. "But…what am I suppose to do!" Annie whimpered. Kala shrugged before vanishing in the water.

KK

Rowan frowned slightly his eyes half lidded as he looked at the marine admiral, "S-sir….That's one hit Rowan!" the lieutenant breathed his face growing pale, A low growl sounded beside Rowan and the marines screamed like shrill girls as Max hunched over his body jerking and his skin turning to black fur, "And that's….Hellhound Maximum!" the pale faced marine squeaked as Max stood on his four paws, his sleek black body his large ears flat and sharp fangs glittering. "Sick 'em Maxi" Rowan chuckled

KK

Killer swung his scythe around and Annie screamed ducking, "wait, wait, I'm trying to help!" she squealed "Than stay out of the way!" Killer snapped ripping a marine's arm open, the small red-head nodded.

Killer sighed cutting two more men down, behind his mask his eye was twitching, "This isn't what I meant about staying out of the way" he growled. Annie popped her head up over his shoulder hidden by his mass amount of blond hair, "I'm helping though!" she exclaimed before swinging her foot out and slamming it into a passing Marines groin.

"Somebody's gonna have to teach you how to fight" Killer muttered with a wince

KK

The cold sea water stung at her skin, like small ice needles, the purple eyes scanned the dark water and landed on a patch of bright red hair drifting slowly to the ocean floor. Kala's body jerked turning herself to kick down to the captain, She bit her lip wrapping her arm around his bare chest and kicked upward eyes shut, she was running out of air, and he didn't have any.

Warmth flooded her body as the waters surface broke, she coughed reaching up and grabbed the side of the dock, and pulled Kidd from the water and not to gently flung him onto the wood surface; pulling herself up neck the water rushing off her body and she sat on her knees hands on the docks panting.

Her head snapped up as howling filled the air, purple eyes widened in surprise seeing the black dog resembling a hellhound sprang into the air landing on a marine captain and began ripping the flesh from his bones. Rowan was there too vanished and reappearing different spots, too fast for normal eyes and plunged his hand into each opponent literally ripping their hearts out.

Kala frowned her normal breathing pace returning and looked down at the red haired captain, the boys could handle this. She had to help out the captain.

KK

Killer swung his scythe flinging the body down and glanced at the docks freezing up at the sight, The cursed woman had her mouth on his captains for a second before she sat up and clasping her hands pressing on his chest, That had to be the weirdest thing ever, yet he couldn't help but feel a slight fear, that Kidd wouldn't wake up.

KK

Kala pounded Kidd's chest angrily, _goddammit pirate WAKE UP!_ She shouted inwardly, she stared at him her chest heaving and leaned over pressing her black lips to his and forcing air into his lung, the red-heads body suddenly jerked and he bolted upright knocking her out of the way and coughed violently. A shout sounded in front of them and was cut off abruptly blood splashing onto the deck and into the air, though none of it reached them.

Kala stood slowly her face expressionless and raised her hand, her eyes flashed black and the marines collapsed, crimson liquid covered the ground but not, Killer Annie, Rowan, or Max. The five people stared her in slight surprise and she lowered her head, stepping over Kidd and walked off.

KK

"Just one broken rib, Mia couldn't kick worth shit anyways" Max said removing his hand from Kidd's side an rose from his crouched position looking around the bar, the furniture as destroyed and so was the bar, most of the mess having been cause by him and Rowan.

The black eyed male looked over to Annie and Killer the small red haired child was sitting behind Killer untangling the mop of blond hair as the Man seeming greatly annoyed by this, slowly ran his blade on a whetstone. His eyes snapped to Kala who sat in a darkened corner with Rowan sitting beside her. "Mister Kidd" Eustass looked up at him, "I have a favor to request of you"

KK

Kala stared at her opening locker a bag at her feet, and a stack of high billed Beri in her hands, "So….your actually leaving this time?" Her head slowly turned to give Rowan the blank expression, and standing she held the Beri up, "this is for the bar….and Annie" Rowan raised an eyebrow taking the stack. "Sweet heart you don't have to go" he said locking his eyes with hers.

Kala tilted her head to the right her eyes half lidded, and for the first time in her painful life a look of peaceful bliss crossed her features. "Its time for me to leave Rowan, I know it is" she whispered, Rowan swallowed hard and stepped around the bench pulling the cursed female into a bear hug. "Choose something good okay honey?" he whispered.

The lazy smile on Kala's face grew slightly, "I am…Rowan…I' m going to become a pirate"

KK

"Bai, Bai" Annie grinned hugging Killer around the mid section. The masked blond twitched visibly as the Kidd pirates roared with laughter at the scene. Kidd chuckled before looking over the front of the bar as Rowan and Max walked out followed by Kala.

The cursed female had changed her hoodie again. It was still a black torso and now it had long sleeves of purple reaching past her finger tips, and the purple hood. The black denim shorts barely visible under its long torso were cuffed and purple thread sewed it together, her black and purple wedge heels no longer covered in blood.

With a slight smile Max let his head bow in acknowledgement to Kidd. Kala stepped past her former co-workers/ family and to the gothic seeming pirates. She stood in front of Kidd and looked up the three inches at him, "Captain" she mulled Kidd nodded roughly and she looked over her shoulder.

"BYE MISS KALA!" Annie shouted waving at the pirates and cursed female walked off, Rowan chuckled setting a hand on the small girl's head, "kiddo, if you wanna be like Kala you have big spot to fill" Max whispered

Rowan raised his head to the skies his eyes becoming glazed over. Remembering,

KK

"_I said I don't want the damned Child! Her eyes she's cursed isn't she!" the black haired female screeched A younger Rowan shadowed by the darkness watched as the purple eyes newborn alive and not crying was placed in a basket and tossed carelessly onto the doorsteps. _

_He watched patiently as a man stumbled past and stopped by the baby, "ah a gifted child" The mans hand reached out white and purple swirls covering it, "no…a cursed child….." the stranger chuckled placing a finger on the girls forehead and she blinked her eyes turning black, "take with you the gift of the moon and hell, daughter, and have the ability to kill those with out devil fruit._

_Rowan blinked, a smile crossed his lips he'd come back in eight years, just to see what he could do._

KK

Rowan lowered his head to the road a smile playing at his lips, He had seen the birth of a strange child, and left only to return and care for said child "good luck demon cursed Kala"

KK

That's a bit of Kala's past for you! More on it later but yay she's on Kidd's crew that was Max's favor too


	6. Bored

KK

The entire Marine headquarters was in chaos at the sight of the report. "THREE MARINE ADMIRALS," Akainu roared before shredding the newspaper. Garp looked at the paper and broke into an uproar of laughter. "Girlie has some guts" he managed. Akainu rounded on Garp, "You idiot don't you see the problem, She's one of 'those' people!" the room fell silent and Garp stopped laughing, "What do you mean 'those' people" he asked face serious. Akainu sighed,

"Many years ago, the government created a program; it was to make the perfect human weapon, without the use of devil fruit, what we created was a form of…psychics. These people could kill someone without even thinking about it, without moving a muscle or even a hitch in brainwaves. This girl must have been gifted by a person with these abilities, At first the government wasn't too concerned because she stayed on her island, but…Now this is a high priority "

KK

Kala swung herself backwards missing the wide range of the fire from Stitch-zombie and inhaled slowly, closing her eyes before opening them and vanished from view.

Kidd watched from the upper deck slightly amused, this girl was good, exceedingly good; Max knew how to make a good trade. He grinned wider as Kala appeared behind stitch-man and grabbed his neck, seconds later her collapsed into the deck and Kala dusted her hands off. Of course she wouldn't use her 'power' not with the crew at least.

Kidd let his eyes fall onto the newspaper in his hand, on Monkey D. Luffy's newest front page article, "Heh, little brat lived…and found his crew" Kidd muttered, "His course will most likely send him to Bara Island, where that Ghost person is" Kidd threw back his head laughing, "I wanna see Straw hat recruit that psycho!"

XX

The ship was actually really kinda boring, She locked her knees as a gust of wind nearly blasted her and the crew off the deck, She huffed pushing away her bangs and pulled her hood up shadowing her eyes, A crew member yelped sliding past holding a rope to the main mast, three other men followed struggling to hold it to pull the sail in.

Kala felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head and she raised her foot slamming it down on the end of the rope, the men yelped toppling over each other. She reached down taking the rope and shaking them off began winding it around her arm pulling the large black sail in.

Killer stared eyebrow raised behind his mask and stood walking to stand in front of the galley door looking through the window outside, Kidd sat at a table with the rest of his inner circle, the second the blond First mate got up Kidd lifted his head, "What?" he asked with a frown, "I think you need to see this"

Kala flicked her hand to the last group of the crew she had lined up and pointed to the last mast. The nodded furiously and went to pull it in. She backed up a few steps before leaping into the air, curving her back she landed on the upper deck and grabbed the ships wheel. The ship creaked and groaned in protest as she tried to hold it. Her eyes flicked to the log pose next to the wheel and her eyes widened.

KK

Kidd looked over Killers shoulder and shrugged "so what, they're doing their work" he commented, Killer's mask turned to him, "But their orders came from Kala not from any of us" Kidd opened his mouth about to speak when the ship jerked violently.

The Red-haired Captain growled, "What the hell was that" he spat pushing the door open and striding out onto the deck. The crew was clutching the railings and masts as the ship jerked again. Kidd gripped a wall and growled walking to the upper deck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted startling Kala. The girl whirled around forgetting the wheel and blinked her mouth opened and closed several times like a fish; she seemed in a state of shock and surprise. It was gone the second the ship started moving, well spinning really, really fast.

Kidd yelped flying backwards as Kala was thrown into him, the two rolled down the stairs and crashed into the lower deck. Kala groaned sitting up straddling the red-heads waist and rubbed her head, "ouch" she whispered looking down and raised an eyebrow, "…Captain…" reaching out she smacked him lightly, nothing. "…WAKE UP!" she shouted striking him across the face.

Kidd bolted upright in shock and, slammed his forehead into Kala's; the pointed nose of the goggles striking her forehead and drawing blood. Kala just blinked and muttered 'Ow' before frowning at him, "We're off course Captain" Kidd blinked a few times obviously Confused as to why she was on his lap. Finally it sunk in "WHAT?"

KK

Killer grunted trying to keep the wheel still as Bat-man shoved his pitchfork between the spokes. Kala folded her arms having pulled her hood back up on her head. "How far off course are we!" Kidd shouted still looking up at the black angered skies.

Kala stared upwards her expression blank as the wind ripped at her hoodie, the sleeves rising and falling on her hands and the hem of it rising showing her flat toned stomach. She lowered her head finally and walked over nudging Killer and the black leather wearing man out of the way gently removing the weapon and tossed it to him before gripping the handles with both hands and turned it slowly to the right. The ship shuddered before turning willingly and followed the currents dragging it. Kala flicked her wrist a long dagger sliding from her sleeve and jammed it between the spokes before turning and walking for the stairs. "Now we're back on course"

KK

The light lavender eyes glittered with amusement before lifting and looking at Admiral Akoji, "so…I'm being set free to hunt down some Brat?" the voice was smooth and low, not what the ice devil fruit user expected at all. The eyes lowered to the bounty poster in his hand, "She…is one of us?"

"Yes so it's good to be weary" Akoji ordered looking behind the shadowed figure at the blood and flesh on the walls, "I doubt there will be need for that Admiral…"

KK

Kidd watched in a bitter mood as the crew opened the sails, Kala had lucked out those two days ago. His eyes slid to the dagger still holding the ships wheel into place, then to the island the Crew was tying the ship to. The still unfamiliar clunk of wedge heels behind him alerted The fruit user, Kala was on the upper deck, Killers boots followed her footsteps and he turned to see the both of them, Kala standing with a slight lean to the left arms crossed and Killer in his usual stance. Kidd glared at the expressionless stone face of his newest crew member.

He then turned and walked off, followed by his two silent crew members.

KK

Kidd paused in front of the sign, "Aria…"he mulled, Killer stood on his left and Kala stood somewhere behind him, that was until she decided to keep walking. The first mate and Captain watched her walk up the path to the village, "I think she has authority problems…"

She let her dark purple eyes travel over the streets and she blinked her eyes landing on a small group of bounty hunters. A small glitter flickered in her eyes and she smiled slightly as they recognized her.

Kidd paused looking down and stepped back pulling his shoe from a puddle of crimson liquid, He looked up and a smirk tugged at his mouth at the sight of the mangled bodies, "you guys take to damned long" the crew looked up to see Kala perched on the edge of a building, hunched over elbows on her knees and hands clasped, "I was starting to get bored again" Kidd grinned wider, _not too bad_

KK

The beer mugs slammed into the table as the Kidd pirates 'celebrated' good booze and hookers for all, everyone was happily drunk except for those sitting near the Captain, the inner circle along with Kidd and Kala sat in a raised booth in the corner. The only ones not drinking were Kala and Killer, The two of them seemed a lot alike in a few ways, they didn't seem to drink and they both stayed quiet unless there was a slight need for talk.

Kala raised her head from her collar bone her eyes opened and flashed black momentarily as she looked to the bars double doors. A tall man entered the bar, his figure that of like toothpicks. Her eyes studied him, and his scrawny appearance and the expensive white suit he wore. She slowly unfolded her arms and reached back, flipping the dark purple hood up onto her head, shadowing the top section of her face.

Killer noticed this action and through his mask he studied the so called 'demon cursed' female as her black lips twitched into a smile. "Barkeep a glass of port if you will" Killer tilted his head to look at the man in the suit sitting at the bar then at Kala, her fingers were twitching for some reason. Killer turned his head to watch the man take the wine glass, and felt his eyes widen behind his mask as the glass exploded.

Kala smirked hearing the man ask for a different glass, once the drink was in his hand she felt her ears tingle and closed her eyes as they turned black and focused, the shattered glass rang in her hears and she smiled widely. "Oh dear this just isn't my day…but would you be so kind as to let me at least have a drink young miss?" The room became silent and Kala lifted her head a frown firmly in place, _how in the fuck…_

KK

Kidd glowered at the suited man as he stood and walked over to turn and look at Kala who merely gave the man a glare of her own. "Miss, when you're going to destroy someone's day it is best to make sure they are not a bounty hunter" Kidd smirked as Kala's grin reappeared. "Bounty hunter?" she stood and let her hands fall to her sides the long sleeves falling past her fingertips "Is that so?"

Killer let his mask turn to Kala and Saw Kidd try to stifle a laugh; He frowned as the girl gave this white suited bounty hunter her blank expression, "I'd like to have a proper drink young miss I am not here to argue with civilian girls hanging around pirates" The man stated, he turned about to walk away and the pirate all looked at Kala the girl was still, her face half hidden and silent. Her mouth twitched suddenly and the man stopped. A cough echoed the room; he raised his hand to his mouth.

Kala backed up next to the table and clicked her fingers in a snap, The white suit became bright red suddenly and blood sprayed the air, Kala sat back down, the room stared at her "What I was bored" she commented reaching over and snatching Kidd glass of liquor from his hand before taking a drink

KK


	7. meeting

Okay ladies and gents this story will be tied with three others meaning my other two stories, the surgeon of deaths angel and Ghosts of the past stories will be mention in this like the Oc will appear and feature in it briefly or be mention a lot. ;3

KK

The wind was warm and Trafalgar Law was in a relatively good mood, the season of Aria. The warmth was welcoming after the heater in the sub broke down and now he was walking to the nearest bar, Bepo and Jean Bart following, his other two men were off running errands and would be gone for a while.

Pushing open the bar door he paused, sitting in a booth by a large puddle of blood with a body in it was Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, along with him was 'Massacre Man' Killer and a female in a black and purple hoodie with mid thigh long denim shorts.

The female was getting a nasty glare from Kidd while she drained the contents of a glass the lip of one side covered in black lipstick. Suddenly she lowered the glass and turned her head back looking at him, the purple eyes locked with his gray and narrowed dangerously. Kidd seemed to notice this and looked up, his eyes narrowed as well. Law only smiled lazily before walking in and taking a seat closer to the door.

KK

Kala scoffed and turned back around setting the glass on the table and stood, Kidd glowered up at her, "where do you think you're going?" he growled the crew having left moments after her little display of boredom, Kala turned settling her empty glare on her 'Captain' "walk" she commented before moving back to walk for the door. Killer looked over at Kidd as she exited the bar, "Authority issues"

KK

The gravel crunched loudly and Kala kept her eyes forward with a daze empty look reflecting in them. A few pirates wandering the streets from crews she didn't know, Still walking she entered the market streets filled with villagers. Eyes seemed to fall on her and whispers began, she forced back a twitch as she heard a man saw, "I know who that is… demon cursed Kala she's a freak" People that heard this began to whisper more and Kala let her eyes fall to the ground.

Finally she turned the corner and sprinted into a new street, she paused as the voices vanished and panted with her hands on her knees she closed her eyes. The gravel crunched behind her and standing fully she turned to see three bounty hunters. She frowned curling her hands into fingers. She never got a break did she?

KK

The bar became silent as a bounty hunter slammed the door open the look of utmost terror on his features. The inhabitants paused watching him, "Rio what the hell happened to you!" the bartender shouted. "This …gothic looking chick she…she just killed fifteen people in the fucking plaza!"

Kidd lowered his glass eyes narrowing, "Gothic girl?" he stated the bounty hunter stared at them, "y-yes" the man stammered.

Law watched as Kidd and Killer stood, the massacre mans mask turning to his captain. Kidd growled walking out of the bar followed by his first mate. Seconds Later Law stood and motioning to Jean Bart and Bepo they followed Kidd out of the bar and down the street.

KK

The blood was everywhere and the body count was going up, Kala groaned clutching her head in her fetal position behind a street vendors stand, tears streaking down her face make up smearing and her black lips forming a thin line. "Shut up, please shut up" she whispered her hands trembling.

More screaming filled the air and blood splattered the wall pools of it forming on the pavement. Kala gritted her teeth, "please stop please stop" She whispered, a sudden hand settled on her hands the fingers brushing her hair and she paused, her dark purple eyes lifted up, Kidd's dark amber ones glared down at her, the sobs still racked her body as she saw Killer on his right. "Get up" her captain ordered.

Her body and pride shouted for her to stop even as she did so _don't let him tell you what to do!_ The voice spat in her head as she lowered her hands sleeves falling and Kidd removed his hand from her head. "You're a damn pirate suck it up, you're suppose to kill people" he snapped. Kala raised a hand and rubbed her eyes dry with her purple sleeve.

"My, your quite cruel to your female subordinate aren't you Mister Kidd?" The three Kidd pirates turned to look at Law as the 'surgeon of death' let his eyes travel over the mass amount of bodies strewn about the area. "An unusual ability you have Miss?" All eye settled on the black haired purple eyed female.

"Kala" she responded her fingers curling into fists, she lowered her arms at her sides. Law gave her a slight lazy smile. "Interesting name…and ability, is it a devil fruit?" Kala slowly shook her head.

"It is a demon curse" a puddle splashed and all heads turned to look at a large man with a large trench coat on, "one highly developed curse" Kala frowned and felt Kidd and Killer stand right behind her, "Who the hell are" Kidd was cut off and Kala couldn't hear anything or see all she saw was darkness and felt the ground meet the back of her head.

KK


	8. unwilling contestants

KK

Voices filled her ears and she groaned cracking her eyes open, "Oh deciding to join us Miss Kala?", _yeah I have you smart ass why the hell is your voice echoing?_ She settled with glowering at Law her eyes focusing finally, "What the hell is going on?" Kidd blinked looking down at her as she stood her height still threw him off, her being close to a foot shorter than him, and the fact she had just spoke a full damn sentence.

"We're in cages" Killer stated, Kala gave him her blank look, "There lined with sea stone" The first mate finished, Kala frowned gripping one of the bars, "Sorry my dear but your abilities wont work here either!" the voice bounced off the walls before light flashed on, The cursed woman hissed in annoyance shrinking back to stand behind her captain trying to hide from the bright light.

"You see my wonderful bounty heads on this island I am god!" a set of heels clacked against the floors, a man in a corset and swim trunks with fish net hose walked in, short hair stuck up in odd places. Kala felt her eyes widen, suddenly a hand clamped over her eyes, well two pairs of hands her captains and Killers. _We got kidnapped by a cross dresser….saddest day in pirate history…_ reaching up she pried her fellow crewmembers hands from her face and walked forward, it was then she noticed her shoes were gone, as were everyone else's. Her violet eyes stared at the man for once there was emotion and it wasn't a nice one either.

"Ah yes your little demon curse I know all about it, in fact I know all about every single one of you, your likes dislikes, what turns your little perverted selves on and off, and even your deepest secrets and fears" his eyes looked at Kala who let out an audible snarl. "We have much happening in the next week, so I may as well introduce myself; I am Professor Herrick, and you? You're my newest experiment" Kala's snarl grew to an audible growl before the light shut off.

KK

The cage door shuddered and Killer stumbled back, "it's not gonna budge" Kala's soft voice sounded the masked man turned to look for the voice, "he was telling the truth…I know him from somewhere" The cage across from them shuddered and Law's face was barely seen in the sickly green light,

Kala sat in a corner her purple eyes seeing the room differently than anyone else, knees pulled to her chest she wrapped her arms around them chin on her arms. "Herrick used to work for the government…he was a scientist" She lifted her head looking up for the ceiling,

"How do you know all of this?" It was Kidd voice now right above her, Kala frowned closing her eyes, "we had plenty of marine ships come to our island Captain, and I'm not a complete imbecile"

"Of course not!" the light flooded on and all eyes were focused on the cross dressing professor. "Anyone able to use their ability like you cannot be an idiot; it takes true genius to use it" Kala shifted rising to her feet. "What the hell are you doing Herrick?" she spat. "Simple my dear, you six pirates, will be the pieces for my favorite game who's the better pirate"

"You're a sick son of a bitch" Kala growled, Herrick pouted and walked over "very well if that's what you think" A thunk sounded and the floors shifted, and vanished. "Fuck you royally" Kala snapped before her and the rest of the pirates plummeted into the holes.

KK

Kala grunted slamming onto a hard concrete floor, seconds later two other people landed on top of her, several more thuds sounded and she groaned as the weight crushed down on her. "LAW; GET OFF OF ME!" Kidd shouted and the weight shifted onto her shoulders crushing her breasts into the concrete. Killers fringe from his chaps tickled her nose and Kala felt a tick mark form on her head, lifting her head with a huff and propping it in her hand elbow on the ground she stared forward with a bored expression, she was slowly suffocating the air being squeezed from her lungs like a boa constrictor tightening its snake body around her mid section.

She gritted her teeth as the men piled on top of her wrestled to free themselves of each other. Finally she closed her eyes the tick mark growing, "would you imbeciles just stop fucking each other and GET OFF!" She shouted her voice bouncing off the cement walls around her and making her louder than them.

The male pirates immediately rolled off of her though Law didn't seem too happy about taking an order, and it was visible as he slid his Nodachi from its scabbard placing the long blade on her collar bone. Kala already in a bad mood reacted with her normal ferocity and slammed Law into a wall violet eyes burning with immense hatred…and fear.

"Now, now children play nice" Herrick's voice echoed off the walls making them look up a large projection of the cross dressing man was seen sipping from a fluorescent bright pink tea cup. His bright red lips pulled into a grin, "if you want to live you should work together my maze is quite….terrifying" he said before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Kala nearly face palmed herself, "kidnapped by a cross dressing tea sipping faggot…." She muttered shaking her head and folded her arms over her black torso hoodie. Looking up she glowered at Herrick, "we aren't your pawns Herrick; what's the point of this?"

The man cleared his throat smoothing his black curls, "well my little demon cursed child, we all have question for the world, and yours mostly consist of your curse and mine? Well I want to see the greatest of the greatest!" he sang throwing his arms out, "which is why I brought you here and I've planted little…well its like a microscopic shock collar in your bodies, so you don't play by my rules a little burst of ten thousands volts of electricity travels your bodies, as you can see you still have weapons but no powers…time to be like normal humans"

Kala snarled pushing past Law, "you're a sick twisted fucking moron!" she shouted, Herrick mocked a gasp, "Miss Kala as one who benefits from my genius you should be honored I did make you my dear" The pirates stared at their captor confusion present and all they could do was watch as he waved and the screen went blank.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kidd snarled Kala looked down the tunnel they had been forcibly dropped in; it was barely lit with small dim green lights she glanced over at the other pirates who were now bickering among themselves and frowned, _men _before turning and walking off.

KK

Killer watched the hoodie wearing woman walk into the tunnel and turned his attention to Kidd who was close to ripping Law's head off. "Kidd…Kala's leaving"

The yelling stopped and all eyes turned to the area the bare feet were heard going down; the men looked at each other once more before following the single female.

KK

Herrick giggled to himself watching the male pirate nearly sprint down the tunnel to catch up with Kala, "You can see in the dark can't you my dear?" he giggled again taking a sip from his neon colored cup, "this should be some fun"


	9. The game

KK

Kala winced as her foot landed on something jagged. Seconds later lights flooded the tunnel and she raised her head in surprise and instantly wished she hadn't, backing up slowly she bumped into someone. "Something wrong Kala" her captain's voice rumbled in her ears and she reached back digging her nails into his furry coat still looking up.

The other pirates looked up and Kala heard, "That's just sick", a droplet of blood fell from a mutilated strung up body landing on Kala forehead and she paled dangerously. Kidd hand rose and the black nails obscured her vision before the warm drop of blood was swiped off her head. Kala lowered her head clutching Kidd's coat, a low growl filled the tunnel and she was suddenly shoved behind her Captain. Law stepped forward with the others and Kala was reduced to staring at the men's backs.

The growl grew louder and Killers scythes buzzed into speed as Law removed his Nodachi from its scabbard. The tunnel shook and Kala clenched her jaw as blood rained down on them, she winced as a large amount splashed onto her

KK

Herrick giggled watching the screen and clapped his hands like a child, "Ooo she's scared of blood, well…it being on her but oh well, they've woken 'it' up joy, joy!" he reached over picking a cookie up from a glossy white plate, "I love this game!"

KK

Killer shot into the air as a long dark purple tentacle shot out of the darkness, Kidd jumped out of a second ones way with Law, as Bepo dived out of the way, and Jean Bart grabbed Kala following Killer into the air.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jean Bart snarled as Kala shuddered in his grasp, her face shadowed as more blood splattered onto her hoodie. A third tentacle shot out and slammed into the giant man, Kala gasped as the offending limb wrapped around her and she was slammed into the concrete floor.

Killer landed beside her and raised his spinning blade bringing them down on the slimy limb, the tunnel shook with a roar and boney spikes shot out of the tentacles, Kala screamed writhing into the prison as a few spikes plunged into her.

Killer grunted as a new tentacle shot from the darkness and slammed him into a wall spikes digging into him as well, Kidd was slammed into the ground by another and Jean Bart rushed to pry Kala loose leaving Bepo and Law to attempt to help the other first mate and Captain.

Kala shrieked as the tentacle began to pull back into the darkness dragging her with it, Jean Bart lurched forward grabbing her outstretched arm. The violet eyes were filled with pain and anger, he swallowed in shock as she cried out in pain as the spikes curved digging deeper into her flesh.

KK

Kala whimpered tightening her grip on Jean Bart's hand as he tried to keep from sliding. The familiar buzz of Killers blade filled the air, a louder higher pitched roar filled the tunnel and the dragging force vanished, the spikes and tentacle loosened and Kala gasped for air filling her lungs.

She was yanked somewhat gently from the loosened prison and she stood shakily blood staining her front and pouring from small puncture marks on her bare legs. Kidd reached out holding her steady as she swayed dangerously.

Her hand curled into the fur of her Captains coat and she leaned on his heavily panting. Law and Killer stood facing the tunnel blades raised, Kala glared down the tunnel, "Killer LEFT!" she shouted, just as it reached him a new tentacle shot out and Killer dived to the right. Kala narrowed her eyes, eyes flashing black, "Law! Duck!" she yelled the furry hated Captain did so.

Kidd looked down at Kala, "you can see in the dark?" he asked she nodded, "good your our ticket out of here" Kidd growled.

KK

Bepo yelped jumping up and let the invisible limb sweep under him, "Kidd on your right!" Kala hissed the red-head swerved and she let her eyes travel around from her spot on Jeans Bart's back.

Kala ducked a swinging object and growled looking around, "Killer under you!" she called, the blonde blurred from her view momentarily, before the creature screeched and Killer reappeared,

KK

"Oh that just isn't fair!" Herrick whined with a pout watching the screen, "your rivals you shouldn't work together!" he wailed pounding his hands on the table, "oh your being so mean not playing fair!" he shouted pointing a finger at the screen

KK

Kala screamed digging her nails into the dirt, Bepo whimpered his paws on her shoulders attempting to pin her down as Law tried to clean her wounds,

With her as their eyes, it only took a few minutes for the pirates to escaped to tunnel and now they were in a sort of forest, with the plants Law was able to find the right ones to make a salve for every ones wounds. Kala was the least willing to let someone touch her, and it when she did it wasn't easy.

Kidd grunted shoving Bepo over and slammed Kala's shoulders into the ground, she cracked open her eyes glowering at him and he glared back as Law finished his work.

KK

_Kidd….if we keep the marines from following you from here…will you take Kala?_ Kidd frowned glaring down into the empty pain filled purple irises,, His agreement with Max wasn't a smart one, but her power was different and unique and Kidd wanted that, her power killed people and seemed to range in more than just that, She squirmed her face twisting into pain and he looked up at Law who was wrapping a rather long leaf around Kala's calf.

"Done" the dark doctor stated leaning back, Kidd blinked looking down, Kala had gone still and now he saw the reason she was asleep or had passed out from the pain. His amber eyes studied her face, one expressionless as stone she seemed to be as peace, no scowl or glare but gentle like she wasn't some murderous freak.

"I guess we should sleep for now, someone will need to keep watch…Bepo" Law ordered the polar bear nodded and sat head up alert. The rest of the pirates settled down against the wall, even here they were enclosed.

Kidd frowned watching the trees with a glare, that creepy son of a bitch Herrick was probably still watching them and laughing at them, that sick twisted fuck was gonna get it the second they were given the chance.

KK 

Kala stirred and lifted her head hearing someone move, lifting her eyes she saw Jean Bart rise a few inches to shake Bepo from his daze and the bear nodded standing slowly and moving to lean against the wall by Law.

Kala looked around before her eyes settled on Kidd, her purple irises studied him in the dark, the pale skin with less color than hers, black lips exactly like hers, a small rare smile crawled onto her face, he slept with a frown and glare.

Her eyes glittered, she had to admit, she liked her Captain he was kinda hot, with the bad boy personal, where Law the purple flicked to the Heart Captain. Law looked nicer, and sweeter, but in fact he could be just as lethal as Kidd. She shifted and curled into a small ball; burring her head into the furriness of Kidd's coat at his side. Her fingers curled into his coat she closed her eyes; letting herself drift back into sleep.

KK

Kidd shifted his arm wrapping around the slender form clutching his coat, a single amber eyes cracked open and he looked down to see Kala asleep on his chest. He frowned; yeah this wasn't awkward at all. Slowly he moved and she was lowered to the ground. Standing he brushed some dirt from his coat and looked around The area was lit like sunlight lit, he frowned looking around, "it's fake" whirling around he saw Kala raising slowly to her feet and using the back of her hand to rub her eye,

"He's using some lighting sequence to fuck with us" she muttered lowering her hand, "What he's not enjoying this enough?" Killer asked walking up; Kala shrugged looking past Kidd into the trees. "I just know if we keep moving the better chance we have to stay alive" she mulled, right as the words left her mouth the trees began to shake.

KK


	10. game twist

KK

Kidd narrowed his eyes glowering at the tree line as he heard the three heart pirates wake up. "What the hell; is going on!" Law shouted. Kala took an instinctive step back as a tree flew into the air a loud roar following, _what the hell is it this time?_

The tree line flew apart and she paused, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" She lowered her head _Herrick's an evil scientist alright…a moronic evil scientist!_

Kidd raised a non existent eyebrow at the creature, it had the body of a snake and three heads, one was a hawk, the second a lion and of course a snake, the other strange thing, it had large bright pink bat wings growing from his slithery body. The three headed creature roared again and this time the Heart and Kidd pirate tilted their heads, even Kala joined in the look of _your-fucking-kidding-me-right_, was present on her face and in the deep violet eyes.

Finally the creature stopped and looked down at them with the three heads, Kala raised an eyebrow her body seeming to take a mind of its own and began moving forward her expression now its blood thirsty normal way. The creature lowered its heads to be on the same level as her. It growled baring its fangs. Kala let out her low dangerous chuckle, the creature broke into a sweat. Raising her head she focused her eyes with the snake head and pulled her lips back in a sneer, showing her teeth. "Boo" The creature squealed and reeled back at the look, blood thirst was radiating off of her in a mass amount of waves even it feared.

KK

The male pirates blinked in surprise. Kala smirked stepping back and raised a hand as the creatures lion head snarled at her, her hand bend inwardly in a beckoning motion. The creature roared again and the cursed female only stood taller.

KK

Giggling like a mad man and prancing around in a neon yellow dress Herrick watched the screen, "She is perfect!" he exclaimed his eyes wide as they watched the screen,

The large 'failed' experiment lunged forward the lion head posed for the kill, Kala suddenly blurred from view, Herrick giggled clapping and seconds later she appeared in the air right in front of the Lions head her wedge heeled slammed into its jaw and there was a shuddering crack in the air.

Kala landed heavily with a wince and Herrick couldn't help but squeal with glee.

KK

Kala gritted her teeth feeling the puncture wounds from before split open and blood pour from it, a screech from the hawk head made her head snap up as it shot forward. "MOVE," Killer shouted behind her and she dived for the side, the long haired blonde leaped forward blades rotating.

Kala grinned as blood sprayed the air, the hawk head fell in front of her and she propped her foot on it, her blood lust was clearly noticeable now, even a marine four hundred paces away would've been able to spot it

KK

Herrick paused as the screens around his became fuzzy, "What is this?" he squealed as one focused on Kala, soon all the screens were focused on her, Herrick paused stepping towards a screen soon all of them were focused on Kala.

"Oh dear….she's breaking it"

KK

Law shuddered as the air became cold, the temperature dropping drastically. "What the hell is going on?" Kidd snarled forcing back his own shivers, the male pirates let their eyes settle on Kala who seemed to be amused by something as she laughed quietly

"This is actually quite fun" she mulled raising her hood up and letting the hem of it fall down over her eyes, "lets see what else you can give us Herrick…."

KK

Herrick whined his expression horrified as he watched the screens, Blood covered six areas they watched over the seventh was currently filled with the pirates and their opponents, his experiment then had been zombies he had got from Moria-Sama. Apparently the female hid daggers in the sleeves of her shirt and used them.

"This isn't fair!" Herrick bawled waving his hands in attempts to cool himself; the pirates were talking now, "She's supposed to be afraid of blood!" Herrick wailed yanking at his hair.

KK

Kala tugged her hood further down over her eyes watching the ceiling, the voices of the men around her, sitting herself on a pile of bodies she placed her elbows on her knees hunching over and closed her eyes.

"Kala?" raising her head she settled her violet eyes on Killer, "What?" she muttered half of her face shadowed by the hem of her hood, "We're moving" he stated, She stood and followed the men as the walked in a new direction, The area growing darker as they walked.

"Does anybody else hear that?" the group stopped attention directed to Bepo who was looking mortified, "Yeah Law quit masturbating" Kala mused, The furry hat captain glowered at her joke but the heavy panting was still in the air. Kala blinked under her hood looking at Kidd who was glaring forward, Killer was on the other side of her. The group looked at each other and continued the tunnel becoming darker with each step, "Kala walk up front" Kidd grunted, no response. "KALA!" he ordered something brushed his bare arm and he frowned. "Women" he growled, "Standing right here Kidd" he blinked turning to the voice with was on his right wasn't she on his left, "Wait then" he fell silent as, "What the hell was that?" Law yelped.

"What's wrong Captain?" Bepo asked his voice was far ahead, but when did he? "Something grabbed my ass" Law stated sounding nervous. "Relax all of you there's nothing here" Kala spat her voice was much closer to Kidd now. Kidd scoffed and continued walking.

KK

The dark was starting to annoy him now, they had been walking for god knows how long and it was pissing him off, he went rigid as a hand brushed against his, flicking his wrist to smack the hand he found nothing but air

Kidd frowned and kept walking, he halted in his steps as something wrapped around his waist, soft finger like touches traveled up his well toned pale stomach hot breath landed on his neck, Kidd freaked whipping around to punch whoever was there and once again struck air. The red-head swallowed eyes wide; what the hell was going on was he hallucinating?

He turned and continued walking, all he could hear was footfalls and soft breathing and that ominous panting, He frowned his pace hitching a bit faster, "Something wrong Captain?" the voice was just a mere whisper barely audible over the breathing and footsteps. "No" he rumbled he had went to fast he was at the front of the group with Kala. "There's something here" Killers voice was on his right now on the other side of Kala. "Yeah…" Kidd exhaled quietly so maybe he wasn't hallucinating.

A sudden exclamation of surprise shouted behind them. "Bepo," Law called, silence. "BEPO" his voice bounced off the walls. Kala narrowed her eyes searching the tunnel, "I don't see him" she announced. "What!" Law growled he was anxious now.

Kala lifted her head up and her breath caught in her throat, "found him" she whispered.

KK

Bepo screamed flailing and struggled to get the wandering hands off of him, one slipped inside his jumpsuit and the polar bear screamed like a girl squirming, "Killer give me that scythe" he froze, why did Kala need a scythe?

The chainsaw like buzz filled the air and Kala jumped up letting the rotating blade rip into the violating arms. Bepo shrieked as he was dropped none too carefully. Kala grunted pushing off the wall with her feet and back flipped landing beside Kidd turning the blade off and handing the gauntlet and scythe back to Killer, "we need to keep close and moving" she shouted as the tunnel began screaming, "Is That a problem Mister Trafalgar?" she growled sending a glare to Law, "nope!" the fruit user stated, Kala nodded and turned picking up the pace to a jog. Her footsteps were now audible.

KK

"one, two, three, four, five, six" the pale hand twitched the bright shade of pink on the manly nails glittering in the light, "all of them made it out of the tunnel" Herrick felt his eye twitch, "I'll have to give it to her sir she's good" one of his subordinates chimed, Herrick turned and glowered at the man, "I want one to die already but Miss Kala is too quick she acts without thinking!" He screamed his voice rising in octaves noticeably.

Herrick whirled around, "Call in the six sins" he ordered. "I will not have prizes like this win the game"

KK

Herrick rubbed his hands grinning at the six hooded figures in front of him, "My children you are gonna to have a play date….don't play nice" The six figures bowed and a high pitched feminine voice spoke from one. "Father Do you want them mutilated or massacred?" a giggle followed.

Herrick sneered, "I want blood shed"

KK

Kala blinked several times sliding to a halt and winced, the pads of her feet were raw now. The bright light shining down of them was blinding, the terrain was flat and concrete.

"Now what" Jean Bart growled standing behind the group of smaller people, Bepo inched over to stand next to Kala who was yanking her hood back over her head, "keep walking, he's probably got something for us here too" she muttered moving forward, The two crews followed only three steps behind.

Three steps were enough, the ground shook suddenly and split, several large cement walls rising and separating the pirates instantly. Law shouted as his two crew members vanished behind concrete, Kidd growled as he Killer and Kala were separated; and high pitched laughter filled the air signaling their captor.

"HEELLOO" Herrick sang throwing his arms out as he appeared on a large projection screen. "Fucking Faggot" Kala muttered, the cross dressing scientist fell off his chair. He stood and glowered at Kala who let her violet eyes glow from under the purple hood.

"-ahem- well I have an announcement since none have you have died so far I have brought out a little….twist, your demise in the form of the most beautiful creatures in the world….Sirens"

A clack sounded on the concrete behind Kala and she turned, Her violet eyes settling on a woman no older than her self but the exact same damn height as Law with long silk looking black hair and dazzling silver eyes, Kala grimaced under her hood, The woman wore a bright silver bikini top with black ribbons wrapping down both arms and a bikini swim suit bottom silver with a black ribbon hung loose on her hips, and silver colored sandals.

Kala's eyes traveled to the weapons the woman was holding, large Chinese swords; bright red with black dragons engraved into them. "Fuck me" she whispered, the female let out a warm mirth and appeared to inches away from the cursed female. "Maybe another time sweet heart"

Kala's eyes widened as something slammed into her stomach

KK

Killer felt his eye twitch behind his mask looking at the blond sitting on a slab on cement in front of his in a black leather corset and blue skirt with a slit up the side to her hip in her hand was a rather menacing looking set of daggers, She studied him with her sapphire eyes and flicked some black hair back over her shoulder. In a flash on of the daggers ripped through killers left sleeve and blood was drawn

KK

Kidd glowered at the woman in front of him, dressing in a mid thigh long pleated black and white skirt with a low cut ripped in several places white shirt and a black lace bra visible she held and scythe like weapon on a long chain with a small weight

She smiled at him lust in her off white irises and let her black pigtails bob before she lunged forward

KK

Law raised an eyebrow at female in front of him in a black knee long flared sundress with yellow lace hooking over her shoulders and wrapping several times around her waist she held two chakrams and smiled at him Black hair and amber eyes glowing

"This will be a bitch"

KK

Bepo whimpered at the small child of only twelve in front of him, black hair with green eyes and in a green halter top and black shorts with a large broadsword in her hands, She giggled showing her teeth, "your pelts gonna be a nice blanket"

KK

Jean Bart glared down at his opponent, she smiled up at him and adjusted the brass knuckles her gray tank top without a back and black skirt frayed and denim, her gray eyes glowed and she let her black braid swish

KK

"Have fun Kiddies" Herrick giggled at his several screen, He smiled looking at the pairings.

_Kala vs. Pride_

_Kidd vs. Greed_

_Killer vs. Wrath_

_Law vs. Lust_

_Bepo vs. envy_

_And Jean Bart vs. Sin herself such interesting pairings _"This shall be enjoyable"

KK


	11. It slipped

I was told by my sister she was kinda reading this, so big sis if your reading it I hope your enjoying it 3

KK

Kala choked as she was slammed into a wall by the front of her hoodie, the thick cloth was bunched up into the female opponent and the hem had torn making a rip up her front right to stop under the bottom of her bra. Several wounds covered her stomach but were just scratches, the real pain was her already injured leg; the siren bitch had run her sword over it leaving a trail of blood where ever she threw the cursed woman.

"Mmm" the bright red tongue swept over the blood rolling down the violet eyed woman's cheek, the crimson tacky substance pouring from the wound above her left eye. "Not bad for a pirate bitch" the siren cooed licking her lips.

Kala bared her teeth and struggled against the woman's surprising strength, "now, now don't you wanna play a bit longer?" Kala huffed flicking a blade from her sleeve and dug it into the Sirens arm. She released the cursed woman and jumped back grabbing the blade shock in her facial expression.

"Bitch, touch me with that slimy thing again I'll rip it off" Kala snarled. The dagger fell with a metallic clatter, and the silver eyes woman sighed, "My, My you're angry Miss Kala…" The pirate felt her eyes widen. "Daddy told us your names, and I chose you, my name is Pride in which I know you have a lot"

Kala's eye twitched, "We were created after the seven sins, Pride" she pointed to herself, "Greed who is after your Captain, Wrath after the blond, Lust for mister Law, Envy for the bear and well Sin she's with the giant man"

Kala bit the inside of her cheek, "oh…and were all this strong" Sweat rolled down the back of her neck _we're so fucked_

KK

A small whistle sounded flying past his ear and he slide around a corner continuing the sprint, a sharp pain flared in his side and a dagger thunked into the ground before he passed it. Killer froze sliding to a halt as Wrath appeared in front of him, "Hiya cutie" she sang before flinging a dagger, and Killer dived the razor sharp blade grazing his back.

KK

Little wisps of red and dark auburn fur fluttered around the area, blood scattered among the mess. Kidd huffed gripping the wall behind him trying to support himself, the grim reaper scythe on the chain swayed before Greed's wrist flicked and the blade was sent spinning. _This chicks like Killer on a bad day…_

KK

Bepo screamed running down the hall, "GET BACK HERE!" The little siren shrieked chasing after him; she pounced swinging her sword for his neck. Bepo burst into tears running faster. "CAAAPTAAIN,"

KK

Law grunted falling onto his back his Nodachi flew through the air and buried the blade right between his legs, the north blue Captain paled dangerously. "Aww look at the doctor he's so cute trapped like that" Lust moaned leaning over him, "Sorry I don't enjoy rape" Law spat, Lust giggled, "well see about that"

KK

The concrete wall exploded sending rocks and dust everywhere, Jean Bart wheezed cracking open an eye, "HEADS UP" Sin shouted bringing her fist forward and slammed it into the giant's chest, He flew through a new wall feeling a few ribs actually break this time.

KK

"Oh I'm so proud" Herrick sang watching his daughter in their little fights. He smiled his hand hovering over a small blue button on his chairs arm, his finger came down and the button glowed. "Let's make this harder"

Five male yells of pain rang through the speakers and one Female shriek, the six sin sirens burst into a fit of harsh laughter at the sight of the writhing pirates. "Hmmm" Herrick grinned

KK

Kala gasped for air two pains shooting through her as Pride slammed her into a wall and electricity pulsed in her body. Black flowers bloomed in her vision and she groaned falling into the abyss of unconsciousness

Pride huffed and smacked Kala, nothing. "Gah Wake up!" she shouted shaking the woman several times. Pride growled throwing Kala down and walked over to her swords yanking them from the ground she whirled around ready to use them and gasped.

A bare foot slammed into her windpipe and she was sent reeling back crashing into a wall, Kala grinned letting her hood fall and turned sprinted down her corridor like path.

KK

Herrick stared at the screen, "h-how did she just" his fear grew in the pit of his stomach as Kala jumped on top of a wall and down the other side, "CHEATING" he shrieked and pressed the button, Five males yells and a female scream, His camera zoomed in, Kala was still running. _She didn't scream_ his monitor switched to her last area and he wailed releasing the button seeing Pride writhing on the concrete floor in pain, _SHE TOOK OUT THE CHIP_

KK

Kala let her mouth tug into a grin as she rounded a corner and skidded to a halt seeing Bepo running her way, high pitched shouts behind him, "BEPO" she shouted, The polar bear opened his eyes slightly and blinked, "KALA" he wailed before running past her, "RUN" he called. Kala turned her head and took a swift intake of breath jumping back the glittering broadswords blade missing her nose but catching a few strands of black hair. Kala turned and sprinted after the Heart pirate,

"Is that" she stopped realizing they were at a dead end, "eee she's coming" Bepo whimpered, Kala felt her eye twitch as the child rounded the corner, "follow my lead" she ordered walking forward, the small siren blinked in surprise as Kala stood in front of her.

Seconds later the little girl was hanging by the back of her shirt high in a concrete wall the broadsword all the way buried to its guard. She shouted high pitched profanities after the bear and violet eyed woman.

KK

The chain tightened around his throat and he grunted struggling for air, his feet scraping the concrete as he tried to reach it, Greed giggled from her spot perched on the wall. "All pirates should die by the noose"

Kala huffed and Greed whirled around she gasped as the demon cursed woman place a hand on her chin and back of her head and with a grunt, snapped her neck. The chain fell from the fingers and Kidd fell to his feet Bepo rushed over helping his up. "We gotta move quick, my bitch is probably up by now" Kala ordered hooking her Captains arm around her shoulders and nodded to Bepo who took lead jogging in front of them

Kidd blinked seeing a trickle of blood seeping through the neck of Bepo's jumpsuit, "we got the chips out," Kala exclaimed her fingers sliding up his neck and pressed a place he hissed, "bear it Captain" she whispered digging her nails into his neck, Kidd groaned trying to keep up the pace as Kala ripped something from his neck, She tossed the small metal piece away and tried to quicken her pace supporting her winded Captain

KK

Killer jumped from the daggers path and landed heavily his chest heaving, the siren grinned flipping up a new dagger, His blade started spinning and he lunged forward lashing out. The siren vanished and he felt his mouth fall open behind the mask.

Wrath giggled somewhere behind him, the 'massacre man' twisted around his scythe still spinning, the silver dagger flashed through the air and stopped an inch from his throat. Killer looked up, the siren was staring straight ahead his eyes wide and fearful.

Killer tilted his head back. "Now Bepo," the orange wearing polar bear lunged forward slamming both feet into the Sirens stomach sending her flying back. Killer stared in shock and growled as someone lifted him up by his frayed shirt collar, a second hand dug into his neck nails ripping his flesh, something was ripped from him and he saw a hand throw something to Bepo who placed said object on the siren before turning and helping Killer up.

The masked blond growled at the bear while looking around, Kala was supporting Kidd who had dark purple marks wrapping around his pale neck, "We gotta hurry" she ordered as her and Kidd started back down a path.

"How the hell did you beat yours Kala?" Killer shouted as the red head and herself moved a good three yards in front of them, "I didn't I tricked her" she replied turning a corner with a bit of difficulty. Kidd grunted and she paused, "we should stop for a second" she stated removing his arm and letting him lean against a wall, Bepo followed her action and the two lower ranked pirates stood waiting for the other men to catch their breath. It was then they noticed something, "What the hell happened to your shirt"

Kala looked down at the shredded material "Mine wanted to play…." Kidd raised a non existent eyebrow; Kala just folded her arms eyes looking around for any attackers, "Kala, how exactly are we getting out of here?" Bepo chimed, the violet eyes settled on him making him flinch, "I'm working on it" a sudden explosion made them jump, seconds later Law came sprinting around a corner Nodachi in hand and missing his hat, "CAPTAIN!" Bepo shouted

The room fruit user turned and slide a halt inches from Kala who had her eyes upward. "Fucking Sirens" Law wheezed, "hmm" Kala mused as the smoke above them cleared and the four sirens they hadn't killed landed on the wall. "Aww my playmate ran away" Lust wailed on her head was Laws Hat.

Kidd and Killer stood glowering at the women, "Oi where's Sin?" Pride growled looking around, "I don't know but look my bear pelt!" Envy sang shifting her broadsword.

Bepo wailed standing behind Kala, the demon cursed woman frowned, the violet eyes narrowed, "we should run" Bepo whispered, "run now" she grit her teeth, "not yet" the ground vibrated, "I doubt you could snap all their necks at once" Kidd snarled, another vibration, "stay where you are" she ordered, "We cant really move" Law spat.

Killer blinked behind his mask feeling the ground and walls around them shudder, "Kala?" the question barely made it out before the wall on their left exploded, Kala jumped back knocking the men down and Jean Bart flew into the area landing heavily.

KK

Kala raised her head and grunted pushing herself from the tangle of body parts and stood, her eyes locked with Prides and the siren shouted jumping for her.

Swerving to the right and ducking down she raised her fist slamming it into Prides stomach sending the woman back into the air. "NOW YOU FIGHT THEM" she shouted, Killer was the first to react sending his spinning blade into motion he struck out at Wrath,

Kala skipped back away from Envy's sword as the small brat tried to slice through her for Bepo, Kala growled jumping up and grabbed the polar bears shoulder flipping over his head and landing behind him, Bepo instantly screamed and bolted to the left ramming right into his Captain knocking him from Lust's path.

"This is your idea of a plan?" Kidd snarled standing beside Kala and glaring at the sirens, "it was part of it" she mulled eyes empty, "What's the rest of it!" Kala kept quiet as Pride shot forward.

Kala growled and vanished from sight, Kidd stumbled feeling a hand smack him in the side knocking his to the side as the two females locked in combat, hands on each others arms trying to unbalance the other.

KK

Herrick frowned watching the single screen, "What is she planning?" he leaned forward, Kala and Pride were baring teeth at each other and only one had the look of absolute murderous intent.

_She's smart, reliant and strong, people like her usually work alone, but this she's actually trying to save them, most of the demon cursed leaves others behind…what's her game?_

KK

Six pirates flew to one side of the area, five Sirens on the other. Kidd blinked feeling the metal around him vibrate, Kala blinked looking at him, "Captain" he grinned and it clicked, the only reason they couldn't use fruit or powers of any kind was the torture chips they were made of sea stone. Kala whirled around to look at Law, "Law get over here!" she ordered and received a demonic glower, Growling slightly she sprinted over just as a Chakram flew over slamming into the wall where she once stood.

Law snarled as she dug her nails into the sot flesh of his neck and yanked out the chip crushing it. "Now you two aren't useless" she turned looking at her red-haired Captain who was grinning like a crazed mad-man, which by now she figured he well….was.

Raising his hand up purple sparks danced across his hand before the Sirens gasped metal objects ripping themselves from the females holds. The sharp weapons flew through the air gathering like a shield in front of Kidd, the grin formed into a sneer, "Repel"

The sirens shrieked jumping from the killing path of the assault and landing on the ground Wrath and Envy were caught in a round blue dome. "This is much better" Law smiled lazily sliding his Nodachi from its sheath.

Sin roared suddenly and sprang forward fist pulled back and heading for the tattooed man. Jean Bart's fist swung from nowhere and slammed into the smaller female. Sin smashed into a wall, Bepo followed Jean Bart's lead and the two heart pirates ganged up on the woman.

Kala stepped back and bumped backs with Killer, She blinked tilting her head around the massacre man did the same Pride and Lust in front of the two. Then Prides Chinese swords flew from somewhere slicing the owners shoulder open. The blood sprayed the ground forming a slight arc around Kala and Killer.

A blue and white ask along with violet eyes flicked to their Captain. Kidd grinned raising his hand purple sparks danced and walls shuddered pipes and electrical wiring ripping them selves out, bits of concrete still hanging on. Flying over the objects wrapped around his arm and morphed.

KK

Herrick screamed as his screens went blank and the walls around him shuddered metal flying in every direction, stepping back he turned and started running from the room

KK

The entire area vibrated as more metal freed itself from the walls, a large chuck of ceiling fell and actual sunlight burst through the stale and stuffy air getting sucked out like a vaccuum fresh air taking its place.

Kala inhaled deeply filling her lungs with the much needed refreshment, eyes opened and the dark purple flashed black. Blood sprayed the air instantly. A wide radius soaked in the crimson liquid, inhuman howls filled the air, and creatures screamed.

The pirate males lowered their weapons, Kala smirked knowingly her eyes half lidded, "time for a little payback" she mused.

KK

Herrick panted heavily running down a corridor and turned a corner he screamed like a high school girl at the sight of the pirate. Turning he squealed about ready to go back the other way, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and he yanked back viciously, "uh-uh time for you to play our game" Law chuckled

KK

"P-please I beg of you mercy, mercy!" the cross-dressing male flailed helplessly as Kala held him over the building edge by the front of his shirt. "Just answer my question" she stated bluntly her voice dangerously empty. Herrick looked past her at the pirates "talk some sense into her" he shrieked

Kidd raised his missing eyebrows with a frown, arms crossed over his chest, "she doesn't take authority well" his mouth twitched at the words. Herrick whimpered looking at her, "f-fine…I created the demon curse but that ass Vengapunk got all the credit and he distributed it to people!" Kala frowned, "you created something to kill people" she mulled

Herrick let out a nervous laugh gripping her hands, "no, no, no my dear I was making an evolutionary turn! I was making humans better! Better than Devil fruit users!" sweat was breaking out across his forehead now. "You destroyed lives…and created monsters" she whispered,

Herrick swallowed growing a bit braver, "No My dear, dear child, you see you benefit from something great! You-you are the future you are what will remake this earth you were created to be this" Kala's eye twitched and she growled, "No you made me a freak…"

The five men watched as Kala's fingers her opened and Herrick plummeted to the earth screaming his transvestite head off. She turned earning a few freaked out stares, not one having heard her conversation. "He slipped" she stated nonchalantly

KK


	12. Back to normal

KK

The Kidd Pirate crew watched silently as their captain downed another glass of rum Kala and Killer also sat with him at the table, Kala was gnawing on a bread roll looking quite annoyed. Killer just sat there inspecting a cut on his upper arm, "u-uh Captain…where have the three of you been for the past week?" Stitch man asked cautiously.

"You don't need to know" was the unison response and Kala snagged Kidd's glass of alcohol from his hand the drink only three inches from his mouth, he settled a glare on her as she took a large mouthful before returning it to its original spot. Killer's head lifted as the bar door opened and the Kidd pirates all reached for weapons as the Heart pirates entered.

Law ignored the potential life threatening glares and walked over to the still haggard looking Kidd pirates in the booth. "I see you have no patience for alcohol mister Kidd" Kala's mouth twitched like she was going to laugh but she remained composed and empty.

It was true the second the exited the building they went their separate ways and the three of them had went for the nearest bar. So while Law, Bepo and Jean Bart had obtained new clothes they were still covered in blood and wearing torn and frayed clothing.

Law smiled lazily at the red-haired captain's glare, and adjusted his hat he had managed to save. The gray eyes flicked to Kala, "I suppose I owe you a tremendous favor Miss Demon Cursed, you managed to keep all of us alive" he said smoothly. Kala leaned back in her seat showing the horrid damage of her hoodie, one entire sleeve was in shredded ribbons, and the torso well that was basically a midriff

She gave Law an empty purple stare before nodding and the brunette haired supernova smiled before turning and leaving the bar. "….Dipshit" was all that exited Kala's mouth as the door slammed shut. Kidd blinked a few times before bursting into loud laughter.

KK

Killer blinked behind his mask, the blue and white striped head tilted slightly to the left, Stitch-man and the leather wearing Bat-man crewmembers standing beside him. They stared unsure what to think. "Quit making that damn face" Kala snarled folding her arms under her chest. The large purple sleeves didn't help to hide the large Kidd pirate symbol drawn on the front of her chest.

Her new hoodie was exactly like the old one she always wore, just with the Kidd pirate symbol five inches in diameter drawn on the front. The symbol didn't look half bad; in fact it actually looked better than their flag.

As the three men continued to stare she rolled her eyes and turned walking to the upper deck her black and purple wedge heels thunking on the wood, the black 'x' patch on the left back pocket of her denim mid thigh shorts had purple glitter on it.

She pulled her hood up wincing from the sunlight stepping onto the platform and saw Kidd shouting profanities at four crew men. The men were pale and looked about ready to bawl their eyes out and just about did as Kala stopped to stand behind Kidd. The fiery red-head blinked and turned looking down at her, first her half hidden face, then her chest the eyes blinked taking in his symbol before looking back at her face.

"What?" he growled, "We have three more days on this island right?" he nodded turning to her fully the men being scolded ran for it. "Then I'm staying in town until then…" she drawled her face expressionless once again. Kidd frowned "Fine but if your not back on time, we're leaving your ass" Kala gave an acknowledging shrug and turned walking off.

KK

Killer watched the black skies quietly, on the lower deck the crew prepared for departure, "Where the hell is Kala?" Kidd spat from his spot leaning lightly on the railing amber eyes focused on the docks.

Killer smirked behind his mask, "Actually worried about a woman for once Kidd?" he asked walking over, and the taller man gave him a murderous glare. Killer just grinned behind his mask; Kidd growled looking back at the docks; just as Kala walked up the wooden plank onto the main deck. At the sight of the black haired woman the crew stopped bickering and went to their work quieter and much faster.

Kidd's eyes followed her as she made her way to the upper deck and over to them, "your damn lucky you know that" he snarled, She tilted her head eyebrow raised. His sneer faltered slightly seeing her violet eyes glitter as if with some sort of hidden secret.

"Sorry Captain" she stated clasping her hands behind her back. The two looked at each other before Kidd pushed off the railing and went to the main deck shouting orders. Kala let her violet eyes slip to Killer. "I think you get under his skin" the masked man voiced quietly.

"Then I'm doing something right" the too nearly always silent murderous pirate exchanged a slight lapse of quiet laughter before their captain walked back to them.

Kala paused as the ship began pulling away from the docks hearing shouting. The entire crew went to the railings to see the captain of the heart pirates with Bepo and Jean Bart and standing by Law waving was a dark orange haired female in a white spaghetti top and khaki knee long cargo pants. "BYE MISS KALA!" The girl shouted one hand holding the large bright orange pole hooked into her cloth belt.

All eyes turned to the demon cursed woman who only slid her hands in her hoodie pocket and gave a slight empty smirk, "bye Cory"

KK

Wind ripped at the sail as the black skies sent massive amount of rain to pour down on the pirates, waves rocked the ship most making it up the sides and onto the deck. All of this was watched however by violet eyes in the galley.

Killer stood beside her watching through the other window, "hunh…they look like chickens with heads cut off" Kala stated off-handedly as the crew slid around the wet deck unsure of how to keep to tasks when it was this difficult. "Yeah" Killer mulled. The sound of a throat clearing made the two of them turn and look at Kidd.

Their Captain and the rest of his 'inner circle' sat at a table; it had three days since the departure of Aria and so far non-stop rain.

Kala and Killer looked at each other before walking over and sitting beside each other at the table. Kidd frowned looking at a map in front of him, "The next island should be four days from now" Stitch-man said eyes also on the map. Kala tilted her head, "Maps can be misguiding" again she was getting glares. "It's true" she stated. The glares became heated and the cursed woman shrugged leaning back and propping her wedged heeled shoes on the table pulled her hood down over her eyes exiting the conversation.

As the men talked, Kala watched from under the hem of her hood, eyes traveling each man. Hair eyes, face noting each detail or slight flaw. She let her eyes land on her captain and kept them there. Something about the lipstick wearing red head made her skin tingle, And honestly it annoyed her, one side of her which she figured was her curse wanted to mass mutilate the man in bloody ribbons for the pure pleasure of killing her other half which she was sure was just her remained passive deeming Kidd a suitable Captain, a hot ass Captain but still her captain.

She sighed quietly the action unnoticed by the men around her and lowered her head eyes falling shut.___Just kill the man you don't need him around your strong enough if you kill him your king of pirates for sure!_ Kala frowned yup demon side.

A sudden jerk in the ship made her chair fall from under her and she gasped falling ass first harshly on the Galley floor. Several thuds sounded around her as she stood rubbing her abused backside. "What the hell was that?" Kidd snarled just as the door slammed open, "Captain the Marines!" Kala turned her head, "you just had to ask didn't you"

KK

"Just one ship," Killer asked hands halfway to the scythes; "Idiots" Kidd growled glaring at the marine vessel, Kala tilted her head gripping the railing with one hand. She let her eyes flash black for a second before they turned to normal, a canon blasted and the large black orb flew from the marine ship for them. "Oh we're gonna die" she muttered just as Kidd raised his hand, "Repel" The orb froze in midair before hurtling itself back to the marines. "Being a skeptic Kala?" He sneered down at her. She shrugged eyes focused on the marine's ship.

"It's going to capsize anyways" she whispered. Kidd frowned looking at the opposing vessel his eyes widened as a whirlpool formed around the ship sucking it down it and crushing it. "Problem solved" Kala chimed, Killer turned to her "did you" Kala just looked at him, "Did I what?" Killer paled behind his mask, "nothing"

KK

_I'm going to go crazy, its rain, rain. I hate rain…. _Kala rolled onto her back the mattress shifting with her weight; she wore her denim shorts and a thin light purple t-shirt, her hoodie drenched from earlier hanging up from the ceiling dripping the water off onto the floorboards.

She sighed getting to her feet and walked for the door not bothering with her hoodie or shoes she was going to stay below deck.

KK

Silence, empty halls and sleeping pirates, she liked this better. Not too much noise but the presence of knowing there are people around, she crossed her arms and inhaled slowly. "Cant sleep?" she gasped whirling around coming face to…chest with stitch-man. "Jeeze you people are worse than ninjas" she growled noticing Killer was with him.

The massacre mans shoulders shook in laughter, "or your just focused" Stitch-man offered walking past her to the Galley, Killer motioned for her to follow and she did.

Unlike the rest of the ship the galley was warm, and it was not empty, the bat-man crew member was there. "What is this; an intervention?" Kala offered making Killer chuckle, "Nah they just want to know what happened on Aria…you can fill in some spots I don't know" Kala sighed, tugging her shirt, "Next time I'm staying in my room"

KK


	13. Whos the better killer?

If anybody would be so kind I need a good idea for an arc, I'm running on low and need something….interesting so I want a faithful reader to spring an idea at me; please I'm running on empty!

KK

Kidd frowned, his black lips pulling downward at how cold the ship had gotten from the rain, walking up the stairs he went straight for the galley.

Upon entering the room he blinked in surprise seeing his three most trusted men and Kala asleep at the table. Well three of the four were asleep Killer was rummaging in the fridge. Walking over to the table Kidd found something that caught his attention, Kala's t-shirt had rode up with her hunched over sleeping position and was giving the world a nice view of her tramp stamp tattoo.

It was maybe six inches in length with jagged thorn covered vines reaching out to either side with the Japanese kanji for demon in the center. Kidd felt his mouth pull into a smirk before he chuckled; lightly making Killer shoot from the fridge.

"Morning Kidd" the blond said quietly reaching up and taking his mask off his blonde bangs falling into the sapphire and green eyes. He blinked a few times; before vanishing back into the fridge to snag some food before shutting the door. The sound was surprising loud in the room, and suddenly Kala shifted falling off her chair and landed in a heap on the ground.

She hissed violently as her spine popped on the floorboards, a light string of cusswords flowed from her gritted teeth as she sat up rubbing her abused spine eyes squeezed shut and hair falling in her face.

Kidd felt his stomach tighten into a knot, "Oi Killer next time you decide to tell a story don't use a monotone voice" she growled lifting her head to glower at her blond haired friend only to see Kidd staring at her a slight blush on his face. "What the hell are you gawking at" she asked bitterly not liking the bright amount of light.

"Your front is soaked….nice bra" Killer chimed before putting a spoonful of food into his mouth. Kala blinked giving him a what-the-hell-are-ya-talking-about look before lowering her head to look at her shirt front. "Oh…" was all she uttered then the other thought was why a black bra with a pale purple shirt, especially the one with white polka dots?

After a few second her mind reeled, last night now she remembered growing tired and falling forward on the table knocking Killers grog glass over before blacking out. Slowly she stood and left the room expression unreadable.

After a few seconds Killer swallowed and looked at his captain, "Kidd…..Kidd?" leaning forward he felt his mouth pull into a slight grin at the expression on his Captains face and the growing blush, "Don't give yourself a nosebleed…..or a hard on" the last part went a little to far and Killer was forced to snatch his mask up running from the room to avoid the kitchen knives

KK

The grog covered shirt was carelessly tossed to the side as she entered the room kicking the door shut and reached for her hopefully dry hoodie, Seems some God above did have compassion it was.

Kala sighed yanking the hoodie over her head and shuddered at the welcomed warmth as the soft sleeves fell over her arms. Looking in her mirror she ran a hand over her newly made symbol smoothing a wrinkle. Outside her door she heard the crew moving past all waking up finally, she sighed smoothing her hair and placed her purple head band with black studs on before walking to the door.

KK

"This is….completely and utterly boring" Kala mulled looking down into the water from the upper deck. A few members of the crew passing heard the word boring and quickly ran off in fear she was 'bored'

A metallic ring filled her ears and she turned looking at Killer who was running his scythe along a whetstone, her purple eyes glittering in curiosity and she turned leaning on the railing to watch. "Never seen someone sharpen a blade before?" Killer asked his mask muffling his voice. "..Not really"

The 'massacre man' stopped and looked at the 'demon cursed' woman, "don't you use daggers" Kala nodded and pushed one of her hoodie sleeves up showing the four daggers strapped to the inside of her hoodie easy to retrieve with a wrist flick. Killer reached over sliding one out and looked at the blade, "Its dull, you should sharpen it"

Kidd felt his body tingle as he walked up the stairs to the upper deck metal ringing filled his ears and he looked around for the source seeing Killer and Kala sitting with backs to railing sharpening their respective weapons. Kala glanced up at him as he stepped closer before looking back down at her weapon.

Kidd frowned and looked around his eyes narrowing at the bright light. Four days of rain and now they finally have sunlight. His eyes still focused on the water around them he felt a metal tug somewhere on his left. Turning his head he chuckled, "reinforcements" the single word made both silent killers in front of him look up from their work.

KK

"Just two captain ships…nothing that great" Stitch-man stated as Kala flipped her hood over her head hiding her headband "two is enough, if they called in an admiral we'd be royally fucked" she mulled hooking her thumbs in her belt loop.

"They're close enough…" Killer noted, Kala turned her head to him, "so what we just…jump on board?" her voice sounded skeptical. "That's exactly what I had in mind" Kidd sneered, "The five of us on one ship the rest of these idiots on the other" Stitch-man mused, "I like it"

Kala's black lips pulled into a smirk under her hood, "goody...we can play who's the better killer…."

KK

"Captain…you should see this" the higher ranked Marine frowned taking the scope from his lieutenant, "Where is Kidd?" the captain growled.

"I don't know sir he just vanished, along with the rest of the crew except four on the ship" A low chuckle reached their ears and the marines looked up shock crossing their faces, the pirates looked down from the upper deck then the attack came.

Blood sprayed the deck and lieutenant fell in heap crimson blood pouring from several cuts on his body, "Don't glare at me Captain, waiting bores me" the marines looked up and a few seniors paled, they knew who the hooded figure was, "What was your favorite game again?" Kidd asked looking at Kala, "Who's the better killer" she responded. His demonic sneer crossed his face, "looks like we're about to find out.

Kala turned her head enough to give Kidd a your-on look with a challenging grin and she leapt onto the railing throwing herself into a mass of Marines.

Kidd watched the female wrap her leg around; a man's head and twist snapping it. His grin widened and he raised a hand.

KK

Black eyes flashed and engulfed the purple irises; blood splashed the deck staining the wood. Kala landed heavily on a canon and smirked admiring her work, _fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…..twenty-six total_ A shudder in the ships weight made her turn, _Not fair_ she thought as Kidd slammed his large metal arm down on a group of marines.

A blur shot past her signaling Killer was joining in on the fun. A battle cry sounded on her left and blood splashed in a wide semi-circle, "twenty-seven" she mulled. A sudden hush fell over the deck; she turned and looked over to see her hot ass captain fighting the marine captain. The world seemed to stand still as metal floated around them and she seemed to become entranced by the glittering blades. Seconds later blood filled the air raining down on everyone in the radius save for her,

Kala felt her breath catch in her throat, Kidd walked over smugly noticing the slight glow in the cursed woman's eyes, "looks like I'm the better killer" He sneered before walking off, Kala turned her head to let the purple eyes follow him as he walked off the marines ship to his own _yeah…I guess you are captain_ the lightest of scoffs escaped her throat and she felt her mouth tug into a slight smirk, eyes traveling downwards in the motion "Nice ass too"

KK

Killer frowned walking back onto deck Kala only steps behind him, Blood soaked him head to toe from her and the captains little competition and now the liquid was drying swiftly in the intense heat, most likely signaling a new island a summer one no doubt.

"You smell funny" Kala commented lightly as she took up a slight hitch in pace to stand next to him. Killer's blue and white mask turned towards her slowly and her eyes glittered in amusement. It was always her eyes, never anything else that showed emotions save for her voice that usually expressed blood lust or rage. He never saw anything else on that stone face.

"I know that Kala" he stated stiffly, "yeah? Well it reeks and I'm about to throw you over the raining if you don't clean up" she stated walking off. Killer's hand flexed imagining her throat in it.

Stitch-man having observed the whole ordeal was chuckling lightly to himself as the two's behavior, it was like two competitive siblings in a slight love-hate relationship. At times they got along at others Killer seemed to really want her dead.

"Annoying little…" Killer trailed off walking to the stairs leading below deck.

KK


	14. Conner

Thank you all my readers for the reviews those who wrote them and those who thought them and Msaju17 I hope your supper didn't get too burnt!

KK

-Twitch- Kala's right eye did it for the fifth time that day as she stood on the upper deck by the wheel arms crossed under her chest, and expression highly annoyed, so…something new.

Below on the lower deck the crew bitched and whined about the searing heat. All of their complaints were starting to get on her nerves, though granted they were right she wasn't about to lower herself to groveling under the sun for some rain.

A new complaint reached her highly honed ears and her right eyes twitched again; black lipstick covered lips pulling back over her teeth in a snarls and she closed her eyes brow furrowing and anime tick mark appearing on her forehead. Half of the twits didn't even wear enough clothing to begin with they shouldn't be griping now she was in a dark colored hoodie with really long dark hair though had been cut to flare out in slight spike layers it didn't help the hoodie was suffocating her.

A slow unsteady sigh escaped her mouth and she set her jaw to keep from going into a total bitch fit with the men. Several sets of boots clomped up the stairs but her mind was too busy focused on remained calm. Suddenly someone said something below deck and a fight began to break out

_That is it!_

"WILL YOU ALL KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF AND DO YOUR DAMNED JOBS!" The crew paled in the heat seeing the demonic look on Kala's face and scrambled over each other to do their respective chores. "Little angry are we Kala?" stitch-man sneered. The violet eyes settled on him in a deadly glare. He bit back a nervous chuckle and stepped away from the snarling woman who looked about ready to rip heads.

"The climate has begun to steady out we're reaching the next island" Killer spoke up to Kidd who walked over setting a hand on the wheel, the red-head paused ignoring his first mates words and looked at Kala.

"We should reach the new island here in a bit" stitch-man stated. Kidd continued to stare at Kala. "Why the hell are you still wearing a hoodie?" Killer, stitch-man and their rip-off batman stepped back as the air grew surprisingly cold. Kala's hand twitched gripping the large purple flowing cloth, seconds later she blew her top. "WHY THE HELL; ARE YOU STILL WEARING A COAT YOU STUPID ASS MORON!" she shouted. Kidd's look pulled into a glare and he stood fully glaring down at her. Kala unfolded her arms hands clenched into fist and stood fully glowering at the man.

As the two basically had an internal war Killer noticed something between them. "Captain" no response. "Hey…" still nothing. "Fucking Idiots pay attention" Two heads snapped to him. "WHAT!" he raised his hand pointing at the object of interest "we reached the island"

Just as quickly as the anger between them appeared it vanished with a blink. Killer felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck, those two were complete idiots.

KK

Like normal the first place the crew went to was the nearest place with good alcohol. Thankfully it was much cooler inside and anger levels dropped slightly. Kala fell into a seat beside Killer and much to her distain Kidd sat himself on the other side of her. The building was reasonably cooler but it didn't diminish the heat produced by the captain's coat.

Killer shied over to stitch-man as Kala's mouth pulled into a frown, she had been on a short string since that morning as she found her black lipstick melted from the heat after lunch. Now anything was about to piss her off.

As the liquor was distributed to the pirates the crew settled into their normal selves and the better mood seemed to ease the demon cursed woman. After a few empty pitchers of grog filled their table, none drank by Killer or Kala. The black haired woman finally snagged the cup from Kidd's hand took a drink and handed it back.

In the glasses absence Kidd did look mildly annoyed at first but Killer noticed the small smirk working it way onto the red-heads face, and when she returned his drink he didn't bother with his normal glare instead he just drained the glass and reached for the pitcher to pour another.

Killer blinked behind his mask, Kala never really did drink her own alcohol anymore unless it was on the ship, on land though she always stole the captains and either drained it or had a little, but she never drank much.

After a few moments Kala suddenly sat up straighter and slid under the booth appearing on the other side and walked for the door, "where are you going?" Kidd growled, "Somewhere" she responded and the door slammed shut. Kidd gave a 'tch' and went back to his drink.

KK

Somewhere was actually a clothing store where after some hard hunting Kala found the right items and talked to the clerk using very little words, and after two hours left the shop carrying a bag and wearing a brand new, weather approving top. It was a black tank top with the normal purple hood and on her chest the Kidd pirate symbol.

She looked around quietly and adjusted the purple and black studded head-band she wore before walking down the street. She stopped suddenly a chill racing her spine, "now, now…aint you a pretty one sister" she whirled around head snapping up and stared wide-eyes into a set of lavender irises. Her expression became horrified as the eyes became obscured in black.

KK

The crew was in full excitement now, all boozed up and some newbie's utterly wasted, Kidd watched from his spot in the booth amused. His smug smirk vanished suddenly as screaming was heard outside, _that better not be Kala's doing_ the crew paused in their actions falling silent as something exploded outside the building.

In one quick motion, Kidd and Killer were up and moving to the door. The door had other plans as it was broken into splinters and someone flew into the building slamming into the bar tables and finally into the bar itself.

"Little slow aren't cha sister!" a voice shouted outside as a low groan emitted from the rubble, Killer strode over and his skin paled, "Kala" he shouted yanking the raven haired woman from the rubble. She swayed on her feet stumbling back her eyes hazy, "Aw don't get involved I'm only here for the shorty" the voice barked and a man with lavender eyes and black short cropped hair in a black long jacket and black pants tucked into boots appeared in the doorway.

Kala seemed to flinch and back away from the man, he chuckled and Kidd raised his hand the metal in the room shuddering. "I don't think so brother" a rough kick to the chest sent the fruit-user through a wall, a second rough kick sent Killer into a booth.

"Now this is better eh sister?" his hands slipped from his coat and one reached out grabbing the females throat and lifted her into the air, Kala's eyes flashed black but nothing happened, "sorry sister but you just aint gonna cut it!" he roared with laughter and his own eyes turned black. Kala let out a gurgling cough and blood trickled from her mouth, Crewmembers jumped up to help but within a yard of the strange man they seemed to be either thrown back or knock unconscious by some invisible force.

The man chuckled darkly, "My curse is so much better than yours little sister"

KK

Kidd grunted lifting his head and groaned as the world began spinning in every direction, slapping his hand to his forehead he felt the need to groan again when he heard strangled choking sound from inside the tavern, _like hell he's killing Kala_ the thought barely registered as he summoned every piece of metal he could

KK

Kala winced feeling her blood boil and burn her veins, his laugh filling her ears. She suddenly was aware of a metal ringing in her ears it was brief before the taverns ceiling was ripped off. Light flooded in and her vision blurred, more blood flowed from her mouth and she slowly blacked out

He frowned dropping the cursed girl and lowered his hand turning to look at the red-head, "not something one sees everyday, an egotistical man fighting for a cursed woman and lower ranking pirate" Kidd snorted flexing the fingers of his metal arm.

"So…Mister Kidd would you like to know my name?" His lavender eyes seemed to glow with amusement, "Not really" the supernova growled. "Too bad…is Conner" he smiled slightly and stepped toward him. "And I have a question why in the world are you trying to help Sister?" Kidd snorted glaring at him. "I don't have to make small talk with you" the metal arms swung forward and Conner vanished.

"Whoa, whoa brother no need to get hasty I was just asking!" Conner shouted fazing into view on top of a building; Kidd glowered at him and smashed the arm down on the building.

KK

Conner chuckled landing on a building behind Kidd, The red-head snarled whirling around metal arm raised, a sudden beep from a snail phone made them both stop, Conner sighed reaching into his coat. "Just when I was having fun too" he complained and vanished with a flash of black eyes.

Kidd frowned unsure of what to think before he heard groans sound from his crew signaling those waking up, The metal fell in a heap and he turned walking over and found Killer up and already picking Kala up off the ground with stitch-mans help. Kidd muttered something unintelligible and hefted her up bridal style startling the two men; and ignoring the looks of shock and surprise walked out of the tavern straight for the ship

KK

Short and awkward I know but I wanted to get this one out of my head


	15. little quirks

KK

The ships doctor whispered to quietly him self as he checked the female crewmember over, Kidd watched from his spot seating on a chair in the corner, amber eyes narrowed and body tense. The should've been in the ships infirmary, but instead Kidd had walked all the way down to his own room place Kala on the bed and shouted for the doctor to get his lazy ass in here.

Kidd frowned as the doctor prodded Kala's stomach, a low growl exited his mouth as the man patted her head before turning, and "She should be fine, she probably just passed out and needs sleep" he offered. Kidd gave a rough nod and the man walked out of the room, just as Killer walked in.

Killer took one look from the bed then looked at Kidd for an apparent explanation. Kidd felt his mind start working again; and as he searched he honestly couldn't find a reason why HE had picked her up and why she was in HIS room.

Killer searched his captain's face behind his mask, the look had previously been concern and annoyed now it just held confusion. Killer sighed quietly, his eyes traveling to the girl lying in the bed. He wasn't sure of how his Captain was feeling but one thing was for damn sure if Kidd ignored it things would only become worse.

KK

"You didn't kill her!" Conner furrowed his brow still inspecting his fingernails, Akainu let out and inhuman roar throwing up his hands and stalked off. Sengoku looked over his desk at Conner who was smiling slightly, "Why, were you unable to kill her? Was she too strong for you?" Conner let out a loud room shaking laugh.

"Lord no brother…her Captain came to the rescue before I could finish the job, he wasted my last few minutes" All eyes were on him, "Eustass 'Captain' Kidd intervened?" Garp asked skeptically rubbing the large bruise on his face, lord knows what made it. Conner leaned back on the couch smiling, "yes…yes he did and when I asked him why he seemed to not want to respond"

Kizaru and Akoji exchanged a glance and Akainu turned away from the window, "I do believe that could come to our advantage, If 'Captain' Kidd is more focused on protecting Kala…we can take down two supernova and a wanted woman"

KK

Kala shifted and groaned tasting stale blood in the back of her mouth, shifting again she felt warm, stiflingly warm like something was on top of her. Cracking open an eyes she lifted her head enough to find the thing on top of her was Kidd's dark furry coat, in places it was worn and dirty and a few specks of blood splattered a sleeve, _how many damn coats does this man have?_ She tried sitting up and found there was a pressure on her chest, well more of in her chest than in it.

The pressure moved up her chest into her throat and she coughed blood filling her mouth once more and she clapped a hand over it, the warm liquid slipping between her fingers and dripping onto the coat. "Its already ruined so don't hold it in or it's gonna hurt even more" her eyes snapped over and she found Kidd sitting at his desk boots propped on top of it.

He was leaning back in it, and his arms were folded over his bare chest no replacement coat on. He stared at the newspaper in his hand hearing Kala start a new coughing fit before falling silent. His amber eyes flicked to a new article of the paper. "Why'd you do it?" everything seemed to freeze. Kidd locked his jaw eyes trying to focus on the paper. "Captain…I asked you a question" her voice rang in his ears and he swallowed hard.

With a heavy sigh he tossed the paper onto the desk and stood walking over to her, "get some rest Kala" he ordered setting a hand on her head. The demon cursed woman frowned and gave him a look, but Kidd just left the room

KK

Inhaling deeply Kidd let his mind wander as he walked through the streets of the island; He exhaled and shrugged shifting the coat on his shoulder, okay so maybe it was a little warm.

Walking until he reached a bar he walked in and shoved the door open walking to the bar and sat in a seat heavily. "You look like someone who's had a bad few days" amber eyes narrowed and looked at the woman sitting next to him, she had black hair with white bangs and black eyes speckled with white.

She smiled adjusting the hat on her head that closely resembled that of Portgas D. Ace's with a skull and pentagram though. She wore knee long Capri's with swirls crawling up the pant legs and black t-shirt with a white symbol on the front.

Her black eyes locked on him the white glittering, "so what's your problem?" she questioned, Kidd glowered at her, she seemed really familiar. "None of your damn business" he snarled as she leaned onto the counter top further. "Oh so it's a women problem, never thought I'd see the day a supernova had women problem" She giggled lightly and Kidd growled watching her pick up her glass of grog, "So tell me mister Kidd whose the lucky gal?" He froze staring at her.

"I bet she's someone on your crew eh? You like her and yet your stupid male ego won't allow you to say anything to her" she drained the drink, "talk to her mister Kidd, if anything she's secretly watching, and if you wait to long she'll move further away than she already is" The woman stood.

"By the way…Straw Hat Luffy says if I see ya to say Hi" she commented re-adjusting her hat and smiled at him. Kidd stared at the goofy pirate symbol on her front pocket of her Capri's. She grinned, "by the way…My names Ghost, help your memory any mister Kidd?" the bar door slammed shut and Kidd felt like he was going to have a stroke. Ghost had joined the Straw hat pirates!

KK

Kala grunted stepping off the plank and onto the docks, her vision blurred and she gasped stumbling forward. "Whoa there girly" a pair of hands gripped her shoulders steadying her "heh you look like you could use some help" the voice was female and the person helped her to a bench by a store front.

"Hold still this is gonna tingle" Kala's fingers twitched as she felt something warm slither into her chest. Breathing became normal and her vision cleared. "There better?" Kala nodded looking at the woman. "What's your name" the female smiled her white bangs ruffling in the islands warm breeze "Kala" she muttered.

Ghost chuckled and Kala noticed the pirate symbol on her pants, "Straw hat Luffy?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Ghost grinned, "yup little brat's my brother, Im Ghost D. Monkey, pleasure to meet cha" Kala nodded

Ghost stood smiling down at Kala, "you should be fine now I gave you a soul to help you heal" she smiled Kala blinked in surprise. "Oh and honey I think your Captain has a crush on you…I mean why else would he just outright save you?" Kala blinked and Ghost was gone. _Ghost, Odd woman….really odd_

The demon cursed female leaned back in her spot looking up at the clouds, mind spinning with Ghost's words

KK

Just so ya know. Ghost is already in a story I wrote it's my Zoro X Oc Ghosts of the past so not sure how she vanished? its all in there


	16. drunken nights, scratch marks and hickys

KK

Kala groaned lifting her head from her mattress, her vision swam and the room seemed to spin making her stomach lurch. After closing her eyes for a few seconds she finally was able to heft herself to her feet.

_Never again am I drinking that much_, She stumbled for her bag and tugged free a new hooded tank top well adorned in its trademark colors and symbol; yanking it over her head she began piecing together last nights events in her mind though most of the images began to blur while she changed her black shorts for a pair of light blue faded ones. '

The crew had gone on a drinking binge, and somehow she ended up in a contest with her Captain and First mate in the shadowed corner booth of the bar. On a normal day in the White spirit she would be able to down two bottles of Rum and nearly twelve double shots glasses of whatever Rowan had in stock for his strongest liquor of the day.

Slipping on her wedge heels she went for the door knowing full well the rest of the crew was still out cold till at least ten.

KK

The deck was warm since they were still docked at the summer island, her footsteps were burned into his mind and it made the blue and white mask actually get taken off his face much to the other two's surprise. Stitch-man and Bat-man had never seen Killer just take off his mask without a reason,

Turning his head Killer watched as Kala walked onto the upper deck slipping the silver cylinder into her pocket which he knew was her black lipstick. An actual smile graced his face as the other two stared in shock at her.

"What?" Kala asked her voice slightly bitter as her bangs fell into her eyes shielding her from the annoyingly bright sunlight, _time for a haircut_. The two men opened and closed their mouth as if unsure of how to explain something Finally Killer broke into loud laughter his body shaking as he held onto the railing for support.

"You don't remember anything?' he managed a few sentence out before breaking into a chuckle. Kala frowned, "not really after the fourth bottle of rum things got blurry" she commented Killer pulled his scythe out and held it up. Kala blinked once then twice.

She took the scythe from his hand and stared into it her free hand pulling at her skin in question. She blinked a few more times and her eyes widened.

"….HOLY SHIT!"

KK

The sudden high pitched scream jerked Kidd's head up and he slammed it right into the desk lamp making him scowl before lifting the mirror up again aiming it to look in the mirror in front of him, He rubbed the thin red scratches decorating his neck and collar bone then to the bite mark in the crook of his neck that led right to his shoulder

Most of last night was still fairly blurry but otherwise he could remember the nails and the mouth but to whom they belonged too? Was still fuzzy, He grunted getting to his feet and pulled his coat on before walking to the door.

KK

Kala stared in the bathroom mirror, Killer stood behind her leaning on said door to keep the crew from barging in. "What the hell" she repeated. "I believe it's called a hicky" Killer said with a smug smile. Kala glowered at him in the mirror, "Har, Har… Killer you were the only sober enough last night how the hell did I get this?" she growled the mark was extremely noticeable, with nearly two and a half inches in diameter the purplish blue mark stood out on her barely tanned skin like a sore thumb.

Killer shrugged "I wouldn't have the slightest clue" he chimed though in his mind he was replaying what he saw last night like a movie with the rewind going to his favorite part. Kala groaned lowering her head and proceeded to tug her shirt over her head. Killer closed his eyes and held up her traditional long sleeved hoodie. At least this hoods collar covered the mark.

Kala snatched it from his hand and yanked it on over her head checking the mirror for reassurance before turning and nodding to Killer. The first mate turned opening the door and two crewmembers stumbled in apparently eavesdropping they looked up but Killer had his mask on in a flash and Kala had a deadly glare. "Shouldn't you be getting the ship ready to leave?"

KK

The rest of the day went smoothly after they departed the wretchedly hot hell hole. Kala seemed to be more focused on keeping her wonderful 'love' mark hidden from the crew and sending glares to anyone asked why she seemed…not herself.

Killer stood on the upper deck with Kidd who was wondering what the hell happened to him last night and how he had the strange markings covering his neck. Killer just grinned behind his mask and in monotone told him he simply didn't know.

KK

The entire day though Killer was trying his best not to break into laughter, the two of them really couldn't remember. He smiled behind his mask as Kidd glowered at Kala for giving the crew orders, the cursed female glared back with the same intensity.

Last night had gotten out of hand, after the sixth bottle of alcohol Kala had become quite interesting and Kidd was too drunk to think straight. They had gotten into a drunken argument and glares were passed before Kidd had slammed her into the back of the booth and nearly sucker the skin off her neck before the drunken woman had returned the favor.

Killer chuckled to himself getting some freaked out looks from the crew. No matter how much the two of them argued he could see the sneaky looks Kala sent her Captain when he would walk off after a glaring match. And it was becoming normal to see Kidd grin while walking away from her his eyes getting a look that Killer was barely able to put his finger on.

Nevertheless Killer could clearly tell they liked each other. So he would just give them a slight nudge towards each other. No matter how out of character it was for him.

KK

Short and well different this is mostly a Killer based chapter I like it though


	17. Weak

KK

Kala sighed leaning over the ships railing, "Was that an actual sigh?" her head lifted and her mouth pulled into a thin black line giving Killer a look. The blue and white mask tilted, "The next Island should be an autumn one" he commented. Kala nodded dully, her eyes focused on something distant. Finally she shoved away from the railing and walked below deck.

Killer watched quietly, something was bugging their cursed woman.

KK

As the days passed Kala was in her room more, why she lay on her bed just staring at the ceiling. Her mind not on anything of importance to the crew, because it was on Conner; the lavender eyes male who had basically broken her pride and then some.

Kala gave a barely audible sigh and sat up her purple eyes glittering in the sunlight from the window in her room, above deck the crew was being given orders and footsteps were heard. Apparently they had reached the island. Getting to her feet she let out a grumble walking to the door.

KK

Multi-colored leaves already covered the ships deck, red and gold the most abundant and giving the impression of blood splashed amongst treasure. Violet eyes took in the island somewhat visible from the persons spot.

Taking a slight hesitant step Kala made herself walk onto the main deck and over to the Captain and first mate. A slight breeze rippled the air cool yet not freezing. Kala frowned reaching up and flicked her hood up on her head shadowing her face. Killer turned and looked at her from under his mask; He shook his head following Kidd onto the dock as the Red-head took the steps onto the island.

KK

The gravel crunched underfoot as she took her own way, away from the pirates and for a grove of apple trees. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stand by Kidd for the past few days without sub-consciously fixing the collar of her hoodie.

Kala let her violet eyes travel over the trees her expression passive, if anything this place was a little too calm for her. Stopping in what she figured was the center of the grove she crossed her ankles and sat Indian style hands on her knees and inhaling slowly closed her eyes.

KK

Kidd frowned wandering the streets of the village, how in the world was there not a bar anywhere in this damn place! He growled to himself wandering around alleys and paused hearing snickering. "Well, well brother alone this time" Kidd's head snapped up and he glared instantly at the familiar figure wearing the black clothing, the mans lavender eyes inspecting his clean nails

"What the hell are you doing here?" Connor's mouth tugged into a slight smirk, "hello mister Kidd, pleasure to see you again"

KK

Killer stumbled as the island shuddered again and the plumbing from a house ripped itself free floating through the air, who the hell was Kidd fighting? Her frowned behind his mask and followed the pipes down the main square.

KK

Kidd roared slamming the metal arm down, Conner chuckled jumping from its way and landed lithely on the building behind him. "Not bad mister Kidd, just a little slow" Conner chuckled eyes flooding black. Kidd stiffened sweat rolling down his chest, a thin red line started to form on his stomach growing and dripping with blood before ripping open.

Kidd grunted falling backwards his metal arm crumbling into the ground, "see…not fast enough…" Conner yawned ruffling his hair and smiled dreamily with black eyes focused on Kidd. "Now to decide….Do I let you bleed out or just end the suffering"

A buzzing vibrated in his ears and he shot forward. A single spinning blade buzzed through the air slicing the area he had just been seated at. Flipping in the air he landed on a large hunk of metal and looked up, "Ah the blond first mate" Conner chuckled; eyes fading back to lavender.

The air grew cold as Killer no doubted glared at the demon cursed man behind his mask. Conner's smile widened, "at least your fast-"Conner's eyes widened and his smile vanished making him whirl around in time to get slammed right in the chest with a large metal sphere. The cursed male flew backwards slamming through a building.

Kidd huffed lowering his hand as killer landed beside him blades slowly spinning to a halt. Killer tilted his head watching the blood flow from the wound on his Captains stomach freely, "kill him quickly" Kidd growled. Killer looked up "He's a cursed being, I have a hard enough time ready Kala's move..." Blood sprayed the air rising from both pirates.

"That kinda _HURT_" Conner snarled rising up from the rubble of the building. He bared his teeth black eyes narrowed yanking a metal pipe from his shoulder, blood spurting from the wound. Walking over he stood over the two men glaring at them. "A cheap shot REALLY Mister Kidd!" The fiery red-head managed to cough past the blood flowing from his mouth, "I must say I am appalled" He flipped the pipe in his hand, "And I must say I will enjoy this so much more" The pipe swung down.

KK

Conner grunted as the pressure that had slammed him into the ground vanished and the pole buried itself into a wall. Raising his head he broke into a fit of laughter, "Sister! What a pleasant surprise!" Kala glared at him baring her teeth as she yanked Killer up off the ground and went to help Kidd as well.

"Now that's speed Sister!" Conner cackled shifting to his feet as Kidd was helped to his. "You fast…but still weak" his eyes flashed as black swallowed up purple. The ground shuddered and large rocky spikes rose up curving lethally. "Lets see what matters more, you life or one of theirs"

The spikes shifted and shot forward

KK

Rowan shuddered suddenly and looked up at the clouds, Annie paused looking up from her work, "What's wrong?" Max piped shifting to his human form and rubbed the blood from his mouth, "I don't know….I think something's happened"

Annie slid her sword from a marine and frowned eyes narrowing her expression matching those of Kala's, "Miss Kala and the pirates?" she questioned her voice soft. Rowan nodded, "It feel like something…horrid has taken place" The three let their eyes drift out over the ocean looking at the setting sun.

KK

Blood was covering his pale chest clashing with the fur of his coat; Kidd stared up expression reading of surprise and horror. The pressure on his stomach was familiar and frightening. Kala lifted her head with a soft gurgled groan making more blood splash down onto him.

Conner blinked in surprise his eyes still black as he watched her push herself up off the red-head. "Why…." Kala stared at the ground a glazed over look in her eyes, "He's my Captain….." Conner snarled, "No…no one would throw their life on the line for just their CAPTAIN!" The ground shuddered again spike rising and Conner growled, "You're weak sister….your kindness for humans have made you weak…Here I thought living with a bunch of pirates would've made you strong"

Kidd grunted standing; Kala curled her hands into fists eyes narrowing, "They aren't worth saving!" Conner spat as his black eyes flashed, Kala felt her eyes widen and she whirled around seeing a this red line starting to crawl across Kidd's chest, She jumped forward blocking Conner's view of the red-head chest and grabbed Kidd as blood filled the air.

KK

Yes its bad I know but it's a chapter I'm sorry it's late as well my apologies


	18. broken nothing

KK

Lavender eyes stared into dark ones and Conner actually felt fear for once in his life, "Again! You can't kill those damned PIRATES!" Akainu's voice nearly rose and octave. Conner remained reclined in his seat, "….she's different from others of our kind" he spat, Sengoku leaned on his desk listening carefully as Akainu looked ready to rip heads,

"She's got a soft spot for humans. Doesn't matter what or who they are….she'll protect them….it makes her weak" A sly sneer crossed his mouth

KK

Amber eyes snapped open and the red haired Captain jolted awake, He stared up at the white ceiling the air around him reeking of antiseptic. "You're awake" his head snapped to the left seeing Killer he frowned, "Where the hell am I? Where's Kala?" Killer remained silent for a few seconds, "You in a hospital…and we don't know where Kala is. When I reached you two Conner was gone you were unconscious and Kala was covered in blood, She said to take you to the hospital and quickly

Kidd stared at the ceiling, "….Find her"

KK

Her eyes flooded black then back to violet; she closed them reaching out for the shower knob turning the seething hot water to icy cold.

She gritted her teeth pressing her forehead against the showers tiled wall. Water streamed down her back running through the large gash sliding from her right shoulder and to the left diagonally. A hiss escaped her teeth as her skin burned from the sudden change in temperature. After a few minutes she cracked open an eye, "What is it Killer?

The masked blond leaned against the wall outside the shower looking at the opaque gray curtain providing the privacy. "Kidd's awake"

"And" came the harsh response, "He was asking for you" Kala gave a snort through the water, "…He was and you're not going to go see him are you?" "Why should I?" Killer shifted, he knew what her behavior was resulting from.

"You're not weak" he mulled, "Don't you start bullshit with me Killer! I am and the whole world knows it….Conner was right"

KK

Kala closed her eyes again as the door shut with a click. Every time she did this she saw Conner.

"_You're weak sister….your kindness for humans have made you weak…Here I thought living with a bunch of pirates would've made you strong"_

Violet eyes opened and immediately engulfed with black _"They're not worth saving"_ Her nails dug into the tile chipping it.

KK

Kidd shifted and opened his eyes. "You talk in your sleep" Rolling his head to the right he saw the familiar female member of his crew standing by the window arms crossed and watching him. "Where the hell have you been?" Kala's expression remained blank, "Around…"

Kidd grunted sitting up, "I got a question for you" Puzzlement was never an expression he had seen on her face and he had to say, it was kinda cute. "What?" she questioned, "Why'd you do it?" the expression dropped along wit her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You saved my ass back there by sacrificing yourself" Kala's gaze stayed on the floor; finally they closed, "Because you are my Captain…." She stated calmly before pushing off the window and walking to the other side of the room, "And I stay loyal to the crew and its Captain…even if it means killing me to protect them"

KK

Killer swung his body back up sitting on the window sill and Kidd looked over at him, "something defiantly changed" he commented Kidd remained quiet, "Whatever Conner said….it messed with her"

Kidd stared at the door frowning, something inside him twisted and he felt grief for the first time in a long time.

KK

The young blond blinked in surprise, "you…what?" Kala frowned, "you heard me…just do it or you'll be bleeding" The girl nodded and pulled the chair out motioning for the raven haired woman to sit.

Kala fell into the seat and sighed closing her eyes, the girl quivered behind her before reaching for her tools.

KK

Conner yawned staring out the window as Akainu continued shouting; finally he turned glaring at the admiral. "Will you stop your damn bitching you're giving me a fucking headache, you want 'em dead so bad do it yourself"

Akainu snarled and the heat in the room rose, Conner's eyes darkened and the Admiral faltered, "don't test me Akainu…you don't seem to realize what I've just experienced, every time I try I just cant kill the little fuck or Kala, its like a force of the world wants them to live" he explained.

Sengoku glowered at the demon cursed man, "then break that force they aren't obeying the law and ignore justice I want them terminated…all scum like that is too be terminated"

Conner frowned before nodding and left the room, _all scum is to be terminated? Why aren't we counting the marines….second thought people in general…they should be terminated._

KK

Wedge heels clunked up the wooden plank making the crew look up; Kala stepped onto deck hood up over her head and in normal attire. "Shouldn't you be working?" she questioned head still lowered; the men froze and turned continuing their work.

Kidd turned his head as the female walked over after coming to the upper deck, her head was still lowered and hood still covering her. Killer tilted his head as her head rose a few inches showing the black lips in a normal passive look. Killer frowned behind his mask before turning and leaving the upper deck to threaten two yelling idiots.

Kidd's frowned grew and he reached over grabbing the hood, "why the hell are you wearing that …." The hood fell and he blinked, "stupid thing…." Kala lifted her head, her once middle back long hair was now barely shoulder blade length with multiple layers that flared out and her bangs swooped to the left falling into her eye.

She blinked twice in the sunlight as Kidd continued to stare, "Can I go now? Good" she turned without an answer and walked off the look in her eyes as dead as her power killed others

Killer froze along with the crew as they watched her walk below deck, The masked man raised his head to look up at Kidd, the red-head seemed to be in a state of shock eyes wide mouth still slightly open, then it was gone and Kidd was walking after Kala each stepped filled with a purpose.

He caught up with her at the end of the stairs and grabbed her upper arm. She blinked turning to look at him with the empty gaze. Kidd felt his stomach clench, he hated it now that empty look like she was nothing that everyone else was nothing to her. "What" she questioned voice sharp, He stared at her still before yanking her back towards him and slammed his lips onto her hers

KK

*hugs and kisses*


	19. Winter island prt one

KK

Rough, violent and harsh, everything she expected from her dangerous red-haired Captain…But not a kiss, that was just…strange, yet he made it those three things. Violet eyes closed momentarily before a little voice told her to punch him and walk off; fat chance that was happening he had a grip on both of her arms she wasn't even able to move without getting horribly bruised.

She inhaled slowly through her nose taking in the scent of metals and pine mixed with ocean air. Kidd's mouth started moving against hers and her heart seemed to stop momentarily. His left hand slid down the length of her arm before settling on her waist, his fingers curled into the fabric of her hoodie locking her in another iron grip.

The purple sleeve fell past her wrist as she reached up and with a shaky hand tangled her fingers in Kidd's hair, He was smiling now, and she could feel it,

KK

Killer smiled behind his mask and turned walking away from the doorway, He'd just let Kidd get away with it, beside he just won the bet. Casting the blue and white striped mask in the direction of the upper deck, four crewmembers groaned as he nodded and began pulling beli from their pockets.

KK

The next morning the deck was covered in snow, Kala shuddered crossing her arms, her legs were freezing, and her black lipstick in her pocket had frozen solid leaving her without the normal black lips, _I wonder if Kidd would lend me his?_

She shook her head furiously trying to rid herself of the thought, "Nah it'd never happen" she grumbled, "What wont?" her head snapped up to see Kidd staring down at her. "Need this?" he questioned holding up a small cylinder, Kala blinked in surprise before taking the object opening it.

"Damn it's cold out" Stitch-man, fake batman and Killer walked onto the upper deck, The first was covered in snow, he must've done watch last night, "We should be approaching the island quickly then" Batman stated as Kala handed Kidd back the cylinder her lips now black. "How in the hell is it snowing again" the pirates looked up seeing small flecks of snow drifting downwards.

"Well aint that a bitch" Kala mused as a snowflake fell towards her, The white fleck swirled before landing on her black lips, after a few seconds it melted. Kala watched it confused the whole time. "What just happened?" The four male pirates looked at her skeptically.

"Kala…have you never seen snow before?" Killer tilted his head, Kala lowered hers to look at them fully before shaking her head, "My island never had snow, it just got cold and rainy" she explained The three lower ranked men made a small 'ah' Kala shrugged, "So what though. Isn't snow just a bunch of frozen water in shapes?" They nodded, "Big deal"

KK

Wedge heels were tossed carelessly into the box and Kala fell on her bed, shoving her toes under the blankets, after not being in them for so long the blankets were colder than hell, and didn't help her one bit. She scowled retracting her feet and rubbing them.

Her eyes clouded over momentarily as she stared out the porthole and watched the snow drift past. A sudden knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts and she sighed, "It's open!" a lower ranking crew member popped his head through the door, "Captain said to get you were at the island" Kala frowned at him and he slowly backed out of the room

She stood and walked over slipping her shoes back on before leaving the room, The cold air in the hall hit her like a bullet suppressing a shudder she walked up the stairs and flinched entering the bright light above.

KK

The deck radiated with bright white light, Sunlight and snow; most find it pretty and calming, sadly calming was not in Eustass Kidd's vocabulary, Killer stood beside him, both obviously not impressed with the dangerously bright light. "This is what snow does?" they jumped and looked over to see Kala sitting on a snow free part of the railing, She stared at them eyes empty, "I quite like it…you could kill someone easier" She commented Killer nodded slowly, "Just don't get bored Kala"

A dangerous smile tugged at her lips, "You never know Killer…"

KK

The bar was warm and overcrowded, but after a minute of their arrival it only had the pirate's inhabitance. Kala leaned back into the warmth of the booth closing her eyes, the familiar clink of glasses sloshing with alcohol audible among the voices of the crew. Stitch-man Batman and Killer were talking lowly and Kidd was seemingly draining the pitcher of grog at the table by himself,

Opening her eyes Kala glanced towards Kidd before reaching over and snatching his glass draining its contents before handing it back, the two of them stared at each other for a second not noticing the other three crewmembers hiding their amusement.

The gaze was broken as the front doors shattered sending wood everywhere. Kala gasped as two hands roughly shoved her under the table avoiding a piece of wood flying for her head. She squirmed for a second realizing the hands had two different grips, one had a metal guard on it and was rough the other had fur on the wrist and was firm but both meant no harm. She grumbled under her breath and smacked both men in the knees making them release her and she sat up.

A group of mountain bandits stood in the doorway apparently annoyed with the presence of pirates, "what's a bunch of water loving scum doing here?" one spat, Kala frowned, second thought they didn't really look like bandits, ski goggles and winter gear was their attire with colorful board in their hands, She huffed at water loving scum and went to stand But Kidd's arms placed itself firmly in front of her stomach and the red-head glared at them,

"You boys aint got no business in our bar" another bandit snarled reaching into his coat, Kidd looked at Kala from the corner of his eye, She was glaring at him with a look that screamed boredom, "do it" he smirked, Seconds later a bandit fell blood spraying the tavern, missing the pirates.

The Kidd pirates immediately took that as a go ahead and started having some fun. Kidd blinked suddenly looking over at Kala who was glaring at the open door, "its cold…." He chuckled and rose to his feet jerking his head to the door; puzzled Kala followed him into the snowy world beyond.

KK


End file.
